Love's Progression
by Devilslilsistaxo678
Summary: This is a SasuHina story written over the course of a SasuHina week. Each day is a different theme, but i connected them in a way that they fit together into a story. Hinata is the new girl and just trying to fit in, and Sasuke is the popular boy with the controlling parents. Can the two find love together? This is an AU and also includes NaruGaa, and ItachixOC.
1. School Academy

"You're a freak." Someone shouts as they push me to the ground.  
I stay there, face against the asphalt as the group laughs and walks away. Once I am sure no one else is around I stand brushing the dirt off my skirt. I sigh in irritation when I notice a tear across the deep blue fabric, father will be so angry. I adjust my sleeveless gray vest over my white shirt and continue on towards the school. Ok so you're probably all wondering, why did those jerks push you down? Well there are two reasons, one is because I'm a new student, I just moved here three months ago. Second reason, because of my eyes, I have white pupils and very pale lavender irises, so my eyes look white. It's a family thing, my cousin Neji has the same kind of eyes but he wears contacts. He goes to my school, longer than I have, but he doesn't like me too much. At home he is kind to me and helps me with homework, but as soon as school starts he ignores me. He says it's for my safety, because even though we're cousins not a lot of people know and his fan girls could murder me, or use me to get close to him. Easy to say I have no friends, sometimes this boy in my Biology class talks to me, his name is Kiba, but that's the only time he speaks to me. I'm used to it, but sometimes I really crave companionship, no one wants to be friends with a girl with eyes like mine. It's not like I even show them all that often either, they stay hidden behind my violet hair.  
"Hey watch where you're going, weirdo!" a girl with pink hair shouts, pushing me, "Your blocking my view of Sasuke!"  
I sigh and keep going, looking over at the most popular boy in school, Uchiha Sasuke. I don't understand why he is so popular, I mean sure he is gorgeous, but he never speaks. Yet all of the girls fawn over him, it must be so hard to have people idolize you without them knowing you. I'm sure if I were in his shoes I would be depressed. The girls all squeal as he steps out of his black Mercedes, his best friend Uzumaki Naruto stepping out of the driver's side. I like Naruto a lot, just because his personality is so bubbly and kind. I'd give anything to have his personality rub off on me, just a little bit. I'm surprised he doesn't have all of the fan girls, he is so nice who wouldn't want to admire him. Then I remembe, he has a boyfriend, Sabaku Gaara, one of the scariest boys in school. He has blood red hair, sea foam green eyes, and never wears his uniform properly, yet Naruto can always calm him down when he is angry. I admire him for that, he is open with who he really is and no one questions him about it. Yet I act like myself and no one even bothers to talk to me, I wish my true self wasn't so shy. I turn to keep walking and bump right into Gaara.  
"G..gomen Gaara-san, I wasn't..t lo..looking where I w..was going." I stutter I have such a bad problem with that.  
"Hn," he replies walking around me towards Naruto.  
I continue walking, not really in the mood to watch Naruto glomp his scary looking boyfriend. I switch out of my white sneakers and put on my black buckle shoes, required by all female students to wear. Everyone is talking around me gossiping, talking about homework, making plans for the weekend. I wish I could do that, I wish I had someone other than my cousin to hang out with. Even my sister has friends, than again she doesn't have eyes as strange as mine, her pupils are darker, she looks normal. I pull my Japanese literature book out of my locker and place it into my bag. My first class is with Iruka-sensei, he is probably one of the nicest teachers I've ever had. Today I am nervous because we are getting a project, with a partner. I'm hoping to maybe get partnered up with Naruto, just so I can make a new friend, but I'll probably end up with one of Sasuke's fan girls. The bell rings and I sit down at my desk by the window, which is right in front of Sasuke. The fan girls were furious that I was in front of him but it was Iruka-sensei who made the seats. He walks past me and sits quietly, not even giving me a passing glance, as per usual. Iruka walks in a few moments later, a smile on his face, as he picks up a clipboard and begins roll call. As he starts shouting out names I feel a finger touch my back, I turn slightly and see Sasuke looking at me.  
"Do you have a pencil I could borrow," He mouths, I nod in reply.  
I open my bag and pull out two pencils, one for myself and one for him. I place one on my desk and hand the other to him, he nods at me and turns towards the front of the room, I follow his lead. Oh crap, all of his fan girls are glaring at me; he is just borrowing a pencil! I mean if he were to borrow one from a fan girl they would probably do something stupid like not have another pencil to give him and just hand over the one in their hands. That would be hilarious. Iruka-sensei begins to explain the basis of our project; we need to make 100 haikus, each one about something Japanese. It can be about almost anything but it had to have something related to Japanese literature or culture. Iruka-sensei also picked the partners, I listened intensely hoping to be partnered with Naruto, but he was partnered up with Gaara, of course.  
"Hyuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke," Iruka says, I freeze in place, oh god the fan girls look like they want to stab me, "Everyone get with your partner and begin to discuss the project."  
I slowly turn around and meet eyes with Sasuke, he is writing down something on a piece of paper and I wait patiently for him to finish. I look at all of the fan girls, every one of them snapping they're pencils in half with rage. I gulp and turn to meet the cold onyx eyes of my partner.  
"Each of us will do fifty haiku's, it will make it a bit easier and we should probably write a few extras just to make it look better. We can work on them together afterschool and come up with a theme, but it can't be at my house. My family is having a company dinner tonight and I cannot have guests over." He says.  
"Even if I will be, um attending the party myself?" I ask, trying my hardest not to stutter.  
"Excuse me?"  
"My father I..is the CEO of Byakugan Enterprise, we h..have been invited to your p..party. " I whisper, twiddling my thumbs.  
"I see well in that case I suppose we could pick up your outfit for the night and work on the project until the party, if that will be ok with your parents." He says.  
"I'm s..sure my father will a..approve, since it is f..for school a..and your f..family company is close t..to mine."  
"So its settled then, meet me by my car after school?" He asks.  
"Sounds l..like a plan." I whisper.  
The class ends a few minutes later and we part without another word to each other, thank goodness for that. I already feel embarrassed about how much I stuttered, and it didn't help with all of those girls trying to kill me with their eyes. I run to my locker and quickly switch books before anyone notices I am there and rush to my biology class. Kiba is already sitting at our table, waiting for me with a wolf like grin on his face.  
"Hey Hina-chan I heard Sakura talking about murdering you, what did you do?" he asks.  
"I got partnered w..with Sasuke-san on a..a project a..and now th..they all want to k..kill me." I mumble, looking down at the tabletop.  
"Oh it will be ok, I'm sure if you tell them you like someone else they will leave you alone."  
"Kiba-kun everyone dislikes m..me, I don't th..think they will b..believe a..anything I tell them, especially Sakura."  
"Well how about I walk you to your next class?"  
"That w..would be v..very helpful, th..thank you Kiba-kun."  
"No problem, if anyone comes near you I'll just bark at them or something."  
True to his word Kiba did walk me to my next class, but it doesn't really help when the next class you have is Gym and all of the fan girls are in the class because Sasuke has this class as well. I lied to Gai-sensei and claimed I felt sick and could not participate, he believed me and I sat on the bench watching all of the girls, including Sakura watch Sasuke with hearts in their eyes. I wonder how he can even stand to be looked at all of the time. I hate having even one person look at me for too long, yet he deals with 3/4th's of the female population at this school. Gai splits everyone into groups and everyone begins to play basketball, a sport I absolutely hate. Sasuke is on the same team as Neji, who even though he is in this class does not utter a word to me. The game becomes rougher and I watch as Jugo one of the larger boys on the opposing team knocks Sasuke to the ground as he goes to make a shot. He grabs his ankle as he sits up, teeth clenched together as he tries to rotate it in a circle. All of the girls are yelling out the large boy while others are begging Gai-sensei to let them take him to the infirmary.  
"Hinata-san you will take Sasuke-san to the Nurse since you yourself are not feeling well." Gai shouts, pointing at me.  
"A..alright." I whisper, walking over to Sasuke, who is now standing.  
We walk out of the gym, Sasuke limping and me following behind him. Finally I get sick of seeing him limp I grab his arm and throw it around my neck wrapping my arm around his waist. He stops moving at looks at me with an emotionless look across his face.  
"It w..will be easier on y..your other a..ankle if you h..have someone t..to support you." I whisper.  
He does not comment and we start to walk again finally making it to Shizune-san's office. I help him onto the green plastic couch and look in to see that Shizune is absent at the present moment. I walk back, watching as he removes his shoe and begins to rub at the flesh of his ankle.  
"Um w..would you like m..me to w..wait with you Sasuke-san?" I ask.  
"Yeah, so long as you don't stutter when we are talking." He says.  
"I'll try my best." I say slowly without a single stutter.  
"Alright, where did you live before you came here, I know your related to Neji but I never knew he had a sister."  
"He is my Cousin, we just happen to live together because of a family matter." I whisper, "My family lived in Amegakure for awhile, but I lived here when I was younger."  
"Interesting, so you're the Heiress to Byakugan Enterprise?"  
"Yes, although my sister Hanabi will probably inherit it over me, I'm not very interested in business. I don't have high enough marks in Economics to please my Father either."  
"Ah I see, so you're probably going to be the one married off to a rich family?" he asks.  
"If I am required to do such I will just ask my Father to disown me, I would rather live my own life than be a puppet."  
"So you do have a mind." He mumbles.  
"I may be timid but I am not a single minded person, so I ask you kindly to not look down upon me. I will see you this afternoon; right now keeping you company seems too just be an abuse of my good nature." I say rising to my feet, I take a few steps out when a hand grabs onto my wrist.  
"I did not by any means insult you, I'm sorry if that is what you think. In truth I was simply surprised that you aren't a slave to your family like the rumors say about Hyuga's." he says, "Please stay."  
I sigh and sit back down in my chair, "Neji is the only one who applies to that rule, and because he is the son of my Father's younger brother he tries his best to prove himself. He is very good in Economics and gets straight A's to please my father, he is the perfect child, he should probably be the head of the company, he wants it very badly."  
"I see, it must be tough to be second, knowing that no matter how hard you try you will always be that way." He mumbles.  
"If I could switch places with him I would gladly, I don't like the idea of all the responsibility on me too be the perfect child, I'm sure when it comes down to it I will be either forced to marry or disowned. Then Hanabi and Neji can fight for the position, Neji will probably win temporarily until Hanabi is properly trained and then Neji shall be cast aside like an old toy, such is the life of a Hyuga."  
"You would really choose being disowned over being a rich woman with anything she wants?"  
"Material possessions don't matter; the only thing that matters is the people who you have in your life." The Uchiha gives me a look I cannot describe, like he is seeing me for the first time.  
"Ah Hyuga-san, Uchiha-san, what are you doing here?" Shizune asks, finally coming in, I stand to great her.  
"Ohiyo Shizune-san, Uchiha-san got hurt during gym class and I was asked to accompany him here,"  
"Alright well you may go back to class Hyuga-san, thank you for accompanying him here."  
"Hai, Ja ne." I say, leaving the room.  
I make it back to class just before it ends and collect my things before bolting to my fourth class of the day, Economics. No fan girls are in this class, and I don't know anyone else except Neji who sits a few seats down from me. We have a sub today so all we have to do is worksheets which we are allowed to do with a partner, Neji comes to sit next to me. I look at him in shock; no one else really notices the change except his usual partner Tenten, who has a crush on him. He taps his watch and puts his pencil to the paper; he wants us to finish it as fast as possible, like a race. We begin at the same time but he finishes when I am at the middle of the paper. I finish as fast as I can and put down my pencil when I am finished, turning to look at him.  
"You spent quite a bit of time in the Nurses office." Neji mutters, rubbing his eyes with his hand, his contacts bug him a lot.  
"Uchiha-san and I are working on a project together; we were discussing it while waiting for Shizune to come to the office." I whisper, I never stutter in front of my cousin.  
"That's all you were doing?" he questions.  
"We were also discussing the party he is hosting tonight; I am going to work on the project at his house and change for the party there as well so we can work longer." I say, "You will be attending the party as well I'm assuming, without those ugly contacts." I add quietly.  
"You would be correct on both counts, but he better not touch you, or else I will end him."  
"Nii-san I appreciate the concern but I do know martial arts, I can take care of myself." I say with a gentle smile.  
"It's just that I worry about you, even though I do not show it here, you know I care."  
"I know and I appreciate it Nii-san, please don't worry, and if you must be worried about his fan girls trying to kill me."  
"Yes it seems like they are out for your blood, try and be careful."  
"I will try."

Sasuke P.O.V.

I watch her leave, her timid eyes never looking at me again as she steps away from the room; her shoulder length lavender locks the last thing I see before she leaves. It's strange; I never would imagine she was so shy and sweet. I remember the first time I saw her I expected she would be just another one of my fan girls, but she isn't. Yet that attracts me to her, makes me want her to notice me. Shizune wraps a brace around my ankle and hands me an icepack, I have to skip my fourth block class, which is alright with me, I'm not a huge Geography fan. It gives me time to think of her, I wonder what she will wear tonight, and if she will dance with me if I ask. Damn it, the dobe is right I am in love with her, and she probably hates me.  
"Hey Teme, I heard you got hurt during gym and Hinata took you to the nurse!" Naruto shouts, running into the room with Gaara in tow.  
"What's it to you Dobe." I growl, glaring at him.  
"Well did you confess your undying love to her?" he asks, "Or ask her on a date or to be your girlfriend, something romantic like that?"  
"No we just talked about our families companies."  
"You don't have a romantic bone in your body do you Teme?"  
"Shut up Dobe it just so happens that she is coming to my house to work on a project and is staying for the party."  
"Oh can I come please please please!"  
"No you can't, it's just so all of the CEO's and their families to discuss business."  
"You can come with me Naruto, my family is attending." Gaara says, putting his arm around my friend's waist.  
"Oh yeah that's right, I forgot your family owns Sand Inc." I mumble.  
"That means we can help you get a moment with Hinata-chan." Naruto cheers, "We can all work on our projects together!"  
"Fine just try not to embarrass me, I really do like her."  
"I know I won't mess that up for you, jeez I'm not that big of an idiot."  
"Could have fooled me." I chuckle.  
"You jerk!"

Hinata's P.O.V.

I skipped lunch today; half of the girls were looking for me so I just decided eating lunch in the bathroom would be safer. Not that they didn't look there, it was just easier to hide in there then out in the open. Last period went fast as well Honors Algebra 2 only has three of Sasuke's fan girls, so they didn't glare at me as much. But walking to my shoe locker at the end of the day I had to rush there and change shoes before the girls tried to kill me. I knew that if I took two steps to close to Sasuke they would kill me, which really doesn't help that I need to approach him. I look over by his car, he isn't there, so I approach slowly, hoping that no one will notice if I hide next to it. Something comes in front of my ankle and I fall scraping my hands against the asphalt, de ja vu much.  
"Where do ya think you're going freak, we know you spent an awful amount of time in the Nurses office with Sasuke-kun, what were you doing?" Sakura asks, stepping on my hand.  
"N..nothing S..Sakura-san, G..Gai-sensei a..asked me t..to t..take h..him to th..the nurse." I stutter, trying to pull my hand away from her foot.  
"That better be all that you did, no way could Sasuke-kun ever care about a freak like you, so just stay away Hyuga." Sakura growls, pressing down hard on my hand before she walks away.  
I stay on the ground, tears dripping from my eyes. Some of the girls who were with her are laughing at me as they walk away, I hate it. I hate how easily I am pushed around but I can't help it, I don't want to make anyone angry.  
"What are you doing on the ground?" A voice asks, I don't bother to look up, I know its Sasuke.  
"Nothing," I mutter, trying to make myself look smaller.  
"Give me your hand," I look up at him, and place my uninjured hand in his, he pulls me up gentle, but I stumble and fall into his chest, oh I hope the fan girls aren't watching.  
"Sorry." I mumble stepping back.  
"You have a bit of dirt on your face," he replies, touching a spot on his cheek. Rub the spot on my face, hoping to have gotten it off. He shakes his head and touches his cheek again; I keep rubbing, hoping it will come off, "let me do it." He sighs, touching my cheek gently, his fingers are so soft. I feel a light blush start to appear on my cheeks when he takes his hand away, "There all gone."  
"Thank you, shall we go?"I ask.  
"Sure do you mind if Naruto and Gaara join us, they are also attending the party, I hope you don't mind."  
"No its fine it's your house," I answer.  
"Because I invited you first and if it makes you uncomfortable I can just drop them off at Gaara's house and we can just work by ourselves."  
"No its fine, we can all work together." I whisper, "Do you want me to sit in the back?"  
"No please sit up front, if not Naruto will and he just annoys me."  
"Alright." I whisper climbing in to the front seat, he gets into the driver's seat and turns on the car.  
"Where is your house?"  
"Its number 12 in Konoha Heights."  
"Cool that's not too far away from my house."  
"Hey Teme, Hey Hinata!" Naruto shouts, climbing in the back of Sasuke's car.  
"Hi Naruto." I whisper, "Gaara." I add as the red head climbs in on the other side.  
"Do you have any ideas for your project yet, Gaara and I are doing Japanese foods, what about you guys?" Naruto asks, bouncing up and down.  
"Well w..we haven't r..really discussed th..themes but I l..like the idea of doing s..seasons." I mumble.  
"I like that idea." Sasuke says, "Have you thought of any haikus for it?"  
"Well I h..have one for spring, b..but I don't th..think it's very g..good."  
"Say it." Gaara says in a monotone.  
"Um, The snow melts away, Left behind in its wake is, the beauty of spring."  
"That's so pretty Hinata-chan, how cute; I would never be able to come up with something like that!" Naruto cheers, clapping his hands together.  
"I like it, think you can remember it until later?" Sasuke asks.  
"Sure, this is my house." I reply pointing to the large mansion.  
"Wow this place is big; it might even be bigger than your house Sasuke!" Naruto shouts staring at it.  
"You c..can all come i..in if you w..would like, i don't w..want you to w..wait in the car."  
"That would be awesome!" Naruto shouts, jumping out of the car first.  
I walk up to the house with the three boys following close behind me, I open the door and here Naruto gasp. It really is impressive, and set up in a Japanese style, but with an English style opening room with a large glass chandelier in the center of two large staircases. I slip my shoes off and walk in, my father's office door is closed, which means he is home.  
"Please m..make yourselves at h..home, I need t..to speak with m..my Father to make s..sure It is alright f..for me to go over, if y..you'll excuse me." I say, before walking towards my Father's office.  
I knock quietly and enter when he says I am allowed in. I close the sliding door behind me and sit in one of the chairs before his desk, he is off to the side in the yukata he enjoys exercising in.  
"I am working on a project with Uchiha Sasuke-san and I was wondering if I could go over to his house and stay until the party tonight. This would give us more time to work on our project and make a stronger bond with the Uchiha family." I say, hoping that this will be a good enough explanation.  
"Alright but try not to say anything stupid, I do not want you embarrassing the family name." He says, before dismissing me.  
"Thank you Father." I whisper before leaving his office, I walk back into front room and see Naruto spinning under the chandelier. Gaara is watching him with an amused look on his face and Sasuke is calling him an idiot. Naruto stops when he notices me and runs up with a large grin on his face.  
"So are you coming Hinata?" he asks, his blue eyes glowing.  
"Yes, let m..me just g..get my things a..and change into m..more appropriate clothing a..and I will be r..right down." I stutter, climbing up the left staircase.  
"Take your time, don't need you forgetting anything." Sasuke says.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

As soon as Hinata is out of sight Naruto turns to me with an annoyed look on his face.  
"You have absolutely no idea how to talk to girls." He says.  
"Like you do?" I ask, gesturing towards his stoic boyfriend.  
"Well of course I do I mean you have to be nice and appreciate them. Not just make idle chit chat about homework. I have decided to make this easier for you, Gaara and I will be going home to give you quality time with Hinata."  
"Your leaving me alone with her, I'm going to say something stupid." I hiss, looking up the stairs.  
"Just be yourself, the self you would be without fan girls around."  
"But-"  
"She's coming." Gaara says.  
I turn to look up at the staircase and see Hinata descending down the steps in a lavender blouse and a gray spider lace skirt. Her shoulder length lavender hair is pulled back in a pony tail and she as a gentle smile on her lips. Draped over her arm is a black bag which I am assuming is her gown for the evening and on her back a bag.  
"I h..hope I didn't k..keep you w..waiting long." She stutters in that adorable manor, her eyes looking down at her shoes, I want to hug her so badly.  
"No not at all." I say, trying to keep my cool, "let's go."


	2. Super Hero

Well this chapter is a little bit short but I hope you all like it anyway! The theme of this day was Super Hero so I wanted to keep the concept simple.

I take a long swig of my champagne and stare around the large ballroom; the Uchiha's sure know how to throw a party. After being here for six hours I'm afraid to say that I have grown sick of this place. I spent three long awkward hours with Sasuke, working on our project and talking about random things. Naruto and Gaara bailed, Naruto claiming that he wanted to spend some quality time with Gaara before the party. I was ok with it; we even exchanged numbers before we left for the Uchiha mansion. It's the same size as mine, but the only Japanese theme to their house is probably Sasuke's room. It was relaxing, and I felt very comfortable working on it with him. I look over to see Sasuke coming towards me, handsome in his black tux and blood red tie. He gives me a gentle smile, and offers his hand to me; I place my glass down and take his hand. We walk away from the rest of the guests and stand on the balcony overlooking the large Zen garden, another Japanese element in the house.

"How are you enjoying the party?" He asks, his hand still gently holding mine.

"It's fine, I enjoy dancing but all these stuck up rich people annoy me." I whisper, slowly intertwining our fingers, he blushes lightly.

"You look very beautiful." He whispers,

I blush, looking down at my navy blue gown; it used to belong to my mother. It's sleeveless with an empire waist and a thin line of glitter swirling down the front in a V. "Thank you, you look rather dashing yourself."

A ring comes from the dance hall and I sigh, knowing that the party is over and I will have to return home. Sasuke spins us around, guiding us back inside where his father is giving everyone the closing speech. I listen quietly, looking around the crowd; Naruto is in the back right corner with his arms wrapped tightly around Gaara's waist. He looks flushed and has a goofy grin on his face; he probably had a little too much to drink. I'm sure that Gaara will take good care of him though.

"Can I pick you up for school tomorrow?" Sasuke asks, as we walk back up to his room.

"Why would you want to do that?" I ask, going over to my back pack.

"Well I like you, um a lot and I want to spend time with you and I thought it would be nice to pick you up in the morning." He says, running a hand through his hair.

"Why would you like someone like me?" I ask in amazement, he is perfection and I'm just a freak.

"Your quiet, shy, and never want to displease or inconvenience people and I like that about you. And you have the most unique eyes I have ever seen, I can get lost in them." he whispers, leaning closer.

"Alright, what time would you like to get me?"

"Be ready at seven, and afterwards we can go to the library and work on our project again."

"Ok, see you tomorrow, Sasuke-kun." I say, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before rushing out of his room.

I cannot believe someone like him could like me; it seems almost like a dream. I almost wish tomorrow would come sooner so I can see him again.

Sasuke's P.O.V

I touch my cheek in amazement, a small smile falling across my face. The beauty in navy blue, with eyes like pale pearls kissed me. I fall back onto my bed and stare up at the ceiling, tomorrow I get to drive her to school. Oh I hope the fan girls will leave her alone, I think I saw Sakura walking away from her when I found her on the ground earlier today. I'll have to protect her; goodness knows she probably wouldn't want to anger them.

"You seem close the Hyuga girl," a deep voice says, I look up and see Itachi's face.

"Yes I like her, is that a problem?"

"No, it's cute; Father and Mother were actually planning to arrange a marriage between you two." Itachi says, sitting beside me.

"Aniki, have you ever really liked someone but had a lot of people you know would try to harm them?" I question, sitting up.

"Yes but I learned that to truly care for someone is to protect them from all those who want to harm them. That is the ultimate form of strength, kind of like a super hero I should think."

"But what happened, did you take care of that person?"

"Yes I like to think so, and he seems to be turning into a fine young man," he says patting my head, "I'll give you a call tomorrow, Hana and I are going to be sampling cakes on Sunday if you would like to accompany us with your girlfriend."

"She isn't my girlfriend, at least not yet." I mumble.

"Just be respectful, and don't let anyone try to hurt her, goodnight little brother."

I lean back against my pillow as Itachi closes the door behind him. So I have to protect Hinata like a superhero? I hope I don't have to wear spandex.

Hinata's P.O.V

Every single girl in the school is glaring at me as I step out of Sasuke's car. Oh maybe I shouldn't have agreed to this. Sasuke walks around to my side of the car and takes my hand and smiles at me.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." He says with a smile on his face.

"My hero." I whisper.


	3. Fairy Tales

Once upon a time in a large mansion by the edge of a forest, lived a young girl by the name of Hina. Everyday Hina would run and play in the flowers with her older brother, but one day she ran too far into the forest and got lost. She curled up in the nook of a tree and cried until a little blue frog came up to her. She watched as he stared at her with cold eyes before hoping away, not wanting to be alone she followed the little frog. The frog hopped right into a hole in the ground, and Hina followed, falling down farther than any normal hole would allow.

When she landed she was in a large round room filled from floor to ceiling with doors, she tried every one she could reach but none of them opened. When she turned around she noticed a table that was not there before. On the table sat a key, she went and tried to open every door once again and found one that would open, but it was too small for her to fit through. She sighed and looked back at the table and saw a bottle. She left the key by the door and went to the bottle, attached to it was a sign that says drink me. She looked for any other markings on the box and found none, so she drank a sip. A tingling sensation ran up her spine and she felt her body begin to shrink until she was about the size of the bottle. When she entered the door she found a lovely garden filled with many exotic flowers and the little frog she was following before.

"I've finally found you froggy, do you know where I am?" she asked, not really thinking she would get a response.

"You are in wonderland, my name is Prince Sasu and I am trapped in this form. I lured you here so you could help me return to my human form. I need you to come with me the land of leaves and kiss me under the stone elders." Prince Sasu stated, puffing out his slimy chest.

"Alright I'll help you Prince Froggy." Hina said, wishing to help the little frog.

"Follow me then,"

They traveled through the garden and passed a large gray caterpillar smoking a cigar, but Hina did not stop to speak with him. She did not like the smell of smoke and Prince Sasu seemed to stop breathing for a moment. Hina carried the frog on her shoulder, smiling at him as they traveled into a large castle covered in hearts. There she saw a woman with a large forehead and long pink hair. She was screaming at everyone and having people's heads chopped off. When the woman noticed her she commanded she be imprisoned in a large cage, and forced to watch the evil woman play croquet with flamingos and hedgehogs. Prince Sasu explained to Hina that this woman was the evil Queen of Hearts. She used to be a kind woman until people began to insult the size of her forehead, then she became evil and took over the kingdom, having a witch turn Sasu into a frog.

"I have an idea," Hina whispered, "Your highness you look so lovely today, I wish I was as pretty as you."

The queen pleased with the words the girl said allowed her to go free, but warned her that if she should ever come across a blue frog to ignore it. Hina giggled when she was far enough away, lifting Sasu out of her pocket. He smiled up at her and they continued on with their adventure, coming across talking foxes and even a monster called the Jabberwocky. Hina cried when she saw the beast, his jaws gleaming white in the sun, and eyes as red as blood. Its skin was green and covered in blistering pink bumps that released a foul smell into the air. Luckily two boys one with blonde hair and one with red came to her rescue, Tweedle Naru and Tweedle Gaa, two friends who tagged along with her on the way to the Stone of Elders. When they arrived the boys stayed behind, wishing the two luck as they approached the five large faces carved into stone.

"Who wishes to break a curse before our almighty power." The only female asked,

"It is I Prince Sasu here with a girl willing to kiss me and break my curse." The frog shouted from Hina's hands.

"Are you willing to kiss this frog young girl?" The woman asks.

"Sure if it means he can be human and we can play together." The girl shouts, spinning around.

"Then kiss him and you two will be able to be play for years to come."

The girl held the little frog up to her face and placed a gentle kiss against the frog's slimy lips. But the feeling did not last long as it changed into a pair of lips just like hers, adding pressure to her gentle kiss. She leaned in to it, enjoying the warm feeling that fluttered in her stomach. When she pulled away for air she looks up to see a boy a year older than her looking down at her. He had black hair and eyes, with skin as pale as paper.

"To regain control of your kingdom you must find The Mad Sannin and ask him to end the reign of the Queen." The stone face shouts, "And the girl will need to defeat the Jabberwocky!"

"I apologize for getting you into this whole mess Hina, but will you please help me?" Prince Sasu asks,

"Of Course." The girl says, giving the prince a gentle smile.

The two headed back down the path and met up with the Tweedles again. Sasu explained to them there situation and the boys said they would help. Tweedle Naru claimed he knew where the mad Sannin was and they agreed to follow the blonde boy. They followed him until they got to what seemed like a bath house with a white haired hermit peeping in.

"That is the Mad Sannin," Naru claimed, throwing one of his shoes at him, "He is a major pervert!"

"What do you want?" The man asks, rubbing a large bruise on his head.

"Please sir, my name is Prince Sasu and I need help to defeat the Queen of Hearts and my Friend Hina needs to defeat the Jabberwocky." The prince declared, showing as much respect to the man as possible.

"To defeat the Queen you need not defeat the Jabberwocky but break the spell on it. When you do that it will help you defeat the Queen." The man stated.

"But how do we break the spell on the Jabberwocky?" Hina asks.

"How did you break the spell on Sasu?" The sannin asked with a cocky grin.

"I kissed him," Hina said with a blush on her cheeks.

"So kiss the jabberwocky and the spell will break, Good Luck." The Sannin said, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

The group nervously moved towards where they last saw the Jabberwocky, in the forest of candy canes. Hina was nervous, wondering how she would be able to kiss a Jabberwock when it is moving. The Tweedles found a path and followed it while Sasu and Hina trailed behind.

"I really like you Hina," the prince said, grabbing her hand it is, "Please be careful when we confront the beast."

"I really like you too, so please do not worry about me, I want to help." She said, giving his hand a squeeze.

A loud scream filled the air and the two, still hand in hand, ran forward to see Naru wrapped around in the Jabberwocky's tail. Gaa was frozen in shock, watching his friend in mortal danger. Hina ran forward, her hand leaving Sasu's as she ran to wrap her arms around the Jabberwocky's head. Its head flew up, screaming and shaking, trying to get the girl off of its face, but she did not let go. As quickly as she could she kissed the top of its head, her eyes tearing from the terrible smell. A warm light began to radiate off the creature, Prince Sasu and Gaa had to cover their eyes. When they opened them in the place of the Jabberwock stood a blue shark like man in a white robe. In his arms were Naru and Hina, both looking up at him with wide eyes. He gently placed them on the ground and patted their heads, grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you for saving me from this curse, my name is Kisame the Water spirit and I was turned into the Jabberwocky by the evil Queen of Hearts. For breaking my curse I will defeat the Queen for you." The man said, bowing to Hina.

"How will you defeat the Queen?" Naru asks, walking back over to Gaa's side.

"I will flood the castle, and release the prisoners within, all of Prince Sasu's subjects including his older brother are locked way and if released they can capture the queen." The Water spirit explained.

"My brother is trapped?" the Prince asks in disbelief, "I thought she murdered him."

"He lives; let us hurry so that no more will die under her reign."

The group traveled to the castle walls and snuck in past the army of cards. Kisame explained that all of the cards were once human, but the Queen placed the spell on them so that they would obey her every whim. Hina felt badly for the cards but Kisame said that once she was defeated they would all be set free. When they made it to the dungeon where the prisoners were being held, Kisame made it rain, flooding every part of the castle except for the area they were in. Naru and Gaa went around unlocking all of the cells, including the Prince Tachi. When Sasu saw his older brother they hugged affectionately, and Sasu introduced Hina to him.

"Thank you for breaking the curse on my Brother; it truly is an honor being in your presence."

"The pleasure is mine Prince Tachi."

"Come the Queen is weak, let us go and defeat her!" Shouted Kisame.

The prisoners cheered and led by the Princes marched into the Queen's throne room. She was drenched, her sickly pink hair fading into an almost pale white color. Her red dress was faded into an almost pink color and her eyes a once nauseating green were now a bright blue.

"My name is Ino; I was cursed into the form you once saw by the stone faces. Please forgive my other self for all of the trouble she has caused. I will understand if you wish to throw me into the dungeons." The girl whispers, bowing before everyone.

"Rise," Tachi stated, "Where do you hail from Ino?"

"I hail from the Dandelion meadows, your highness."

"We will have someone escort you home Ino, we hope that your other self will not come back."

"Thank you for your kindness Prince Tachi, please forgive all that I have done."

The girl was escorted home by the Water spirit Kisame. All of those turned into cards by the Evil Queen were turned back into their humans forms. A joyous celebration was held in honor of Hina, everyone attended giving her flowers, and little toys. Hina thanked everyone enjoying all the attention that was being put onto her. Later in the evening while everyone was still celebrating, Sasu took Hina aside, walking her towards a beautiful clear lake.

"I don't know how long you will be able to stay here, but while you are here will you please stay with me?" Sasu asked, with a lightly blush crossing over his pale cheeks.

"Of course, for as long as I can" Hina replied, wrapping her arms around the princes neck.

Then as the clouds drifted away from the moon, shining on the two as if it were a spotlight, they two kissed.

"Hinata-chan I like that story!" Konohamaru shouts, jumping up and down, "It was awesome."

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it," I reply, "Now hurry before your Grandfather gets angry."

"Ok by Hinata!" The little boy shouts, running away from the playground.

"So you do this every day?" Sasuke asks, sitting up from my lap.

"Yeah it pays well, I think I might become a daycare teacher as a permanent career after I graduate."

"Well you can be my teacher any day." My prince whispers, leaning up and kissing my cheek.

"As long as you will be my prince,"

"Always."


	4. Family

"I'm really nervous." I whisper, smoothing out my gray pleated skirt for the hundredth time today.

"Just relax, were just tasting cakes with my brother and his Fiancé, it's no big deal." Sasuke replies, resting his hand on mine.

"But what if he doesn't like me, or if he thinks I am spoiled, or he thinks my job is stupid, or my eyes are ugly, or-" Sasuke puts his hand over my mouth.

"Hinata, you are by no means spoiled, your job is great, and your eyes are gorgeous. Now please stop messing with your skirt or it will wrinkle."

"You think my eyes are gorgeous?" I whisper as his hand leaves my mouth.

"Yes, oh look we're here."

The taxi stops in front of a large bakery in downtown Konoha, Sasuke did not want to drive and I do not have my license yet. Standing out in front of the Bakery is the older Uchiha in a dark black shirt and jeans. He looks like a supermodel, but then again all Uchiha's seem to have that beauty. Beside him is a girl with lovely curly brown hair and large brown eyes. She is dressed in a black pencil skirt and a green blouse, with a little black bag underneath her arm. She is speaking lightly to Itachi with a loving look in her eyes.

"So that is Hana?" I ask, looking at the pretty girl.

"Yes, I believe you and her will get along well." Sasuke replies, stepping out of the taxi, I follow him out.

"Ah Sasuke-kun it's so nice to see you again," Hana cheers, hugging him tight.

"And you must be his girlfriend Hinata!" She shouts, hugging me next, "He speaks so highly of you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hana-san." I reply.

"Hana you're embarrassing me!" Sasuke hisses, his cheeks red.

"It's nice to see you again as well Hinata, you look lovely today," Itachi says, patting the top of my head, "Sasuke is planning to ask you out after this." He whispers into my ear.

"What did you just say to her!" Sasuke shouts, pointing at his brother.

"Nothing, shall we go inside." Itachi says, taking Hana's hand.

We walk into the little shop and get seated in the back by the chef. He has out a huge plate filled with different types of cake and frosting samples. Everything looks so good; Hana seems to like the look of all the sweets as well. The Baker begins to serve us different bite sized combinations that Hana and Itachi request. My favorite was the Zucchini cake with the lemon cream cheese frosting. Sasuke seemed to enjoy that one as well, seeing as it was the only one he actually ate all of.

"I like the coconut cake with the butterscotch frosting." Hana giggles, taking another bite.

"I did not really like that one; I liked the red velvet cake with the cream cheese frosting." Itachi mumbles.

"That one was so sweet though, what did you guys like?" Hana asks.

"Well I liked the Zucchini cake with the lemon cream cheese frosting." I whisper.

"I liked that one too." Sasuke agrees.

"Really, let me try that one." Hana says.

Needless to say that was the cake they picked for their wedding. After the tasting we walked along the sidewalks and shopped in some of the outlet malls. Hana took me into some of the boutiques and bought me a few things, although I really wish she didn't. But she insisted that since we were going to be family she should buy things for me now.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

"So are you going to ask her out?" Itachi asks me, leaning against the brick wall of the boutique Hinata and Hana were in.

"Yes, I will but I want to do it in a romantic way," I grumble.

"Like how?"

"I don't know how did you ask Hana out?"

"Well, to be honest when I first met her I thought she was the most annoying girl on the planet. She was loud, obnoxious, and didn't give a damn about what other people thought of her. After awhile I started to tutor her in Algebra and she started to grow on me. One day I asked her if she would like to go on a date with me, and she agreed. I took her to dinner, we saw a movie she had been dying to see, and then I took her for a walk in the park. I asked her out spontaneously, the way the sunset made her eyes light up just made me realize that she was the one."

"So basically your saying that you didn't even plan on asking her out it just happened."

"Basically."

"Now I don't know what to do!"

"Foolish little brother, you will just know when to ask her out, don't rush it, but don't keep her waiting for too long."

"Alright, hey should I invite her to have dinner with us tonight, I mean with Mom and Dad too?"

"I think that would be a wonderful idea,"

"What would be a wonderful idea?" Hana asks, walking out of the store with shopping bags in hand.

"Having Hinata over for dinner, would you like that Hinata-chan?" Itachi asks.

"Sure," the girl whispers, her lavender orbs lighting up, "I would love to."

"We should probably get home then, I'll go call us a cab." Itachi says, walking away with his cell phone up to his ear, Hana follows closely behind him.

"Hey what did you buy?" I ask, noticing the bags in her arms.

"Hana actually bought me a few things, hey I got something for you in here too." She says, pulling out a black cord, on it is a silver pendant in the shape of a sword.

"I thought it was pretty and you always talk about how you want to buy a sword so I thought it would be funny if you had a little one, do you like it?" she asks, looking slightly nervous.

"I love it, come on lets go." I say, slipping it around my neck.

Hinata's P.O.V.

The table was silent, almost like no one was breathing. Mr. Uchiha was staring at me, like he was picking me apart, trying to see what made me tick. Mrs. Uchiha was smiling gently at me, back straight and hands in her lap, making me slouch deeper into my chair. Itachi and Hana were looking back and forth between the two, like they were expecting something to happen. Sasuke is holding my hand under the table, giving me a little bit of strength.

"Um, thank you for having me for dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha." I say quietly.

"It's always nice to have a family friend over." Mr. Uchiha says, taking a sip of his wine.

The servants bring out the dinner and the only noise that fills the quiet dining hall is the scraping of metal against porcelain. I try and use all of the grace and poise my mother taught me, back straight, small bites, chew quietly. When dinner finally comes to a close Sasuke pulls me away from his parents and gives me a hug.

"Calm down," he says, "They love you, besides now that they've had a few glasses of wine they will be a little less critical."

"Actually I was trying to figure out a way to um, well I wanted to, well you see-"

"Just spit it out,"

"Wecouldgobacktomyhousefordes sertwithmyfather!" I whisper quickly.

"Dessert with your Father sure lets go, just let me tell my parents." Sasuke says, leaving the room.

That was a lot easier than I thought it was going to be.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

"Hyuga-san, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." I reply, bowing slightly before the stoic man.

"Uchiha-san, you've been spending a lot of time with my daughter since your party last Monday." Hiashi Hyuga says, "I've heard nothing but good things about you."

"Thank you sir, Hinata has spoken very highly of you."

"Come sit down we were just about to have some moon cakes, do you know why?"

"It's the autumn festival; I did not know you were of Chinese decent."

"Yes well Hinata made them this morning, her mother was Chinese; I met her on a business trip there when I was sixteen. It was in the middle of the autumn festival and we were having moon cakes. Sharing moon cakes is actually meant to be shared with friends and family, yet we hardly knew each other."

"Daddy the tea is ready," a little girl looking similar to Hinata walks in, "Oh the Uchiha boy is here, Neji we have company." The girl calls back into the dining room.

"Ah Uchiha-san please come and sit with us." Hinata's father says.

I sit with them in the small Chinese style dining room, Hiashi talking lightly of the late Hyuga Lein. I have to admit it was nice to learn more about Hinata and her family. It was nice being in a warm environment, much livelier than the Uchiha mansion. This sort of felt like home.


	5. Love Triangles

I felt cold, Naruto and Gaara stood behind me, probably just as shocked as I was. In front of me stood Sasuke, my somewhat boyfriend, being kissed by Sakura. We had been close for two weeks, we worked on a project together, he protected me from his evil fan girls, came to help me at my job at the daycare, and spent time with each other's families. And now here he is, making out with one of the biggest bullies I've even seen.

"She must have kissed him Hinata, he just is in so much shock he can't even-" but Sasuke wraps his arms around her waist, silencing Naruto.

"Can one of you please bring me home," I whisper, feeling tears build up in my eyes.

"Sure," Gaara mumbles, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and walking us towards his car.

I thought he loved me; he seemed to like us spending time together. Yet all of a sudden he stops picking me up for school. I was ok with it, Naruto and Gaara would pick me up or Neji would drive me. Then on the third day of not picking me up he stops talking to me and two days later he is making out with Sakura. This has to be the absolute worst day of my life. I feel a hand wrap around mine and I look over at Gaara. He is giving me a sympathetic look, his sea foam eyes overflowing with concern, for me.

"I'm glad you're my friend Gaara," I whisper, "Why would he do this to me?"

"Naruto will find out, and when he does I will tell you, don't worry." He says in an emotionless tone.

"I hope so."

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I felt her lips on mine, smirking evilly like she had accomplished something. She is disgusting, she tastes like sweet, and I hate sweets. I know that right behind me the girl I love is watching, but I cannot do anything about it. I wrap my arms around the pink haired girl's waist, and a feeling of dread begins to fill my stomach. Why? Why did this vile bitch have to threaten my Hinata.

"I know that you would do anything for Hinata, so if you don't go out with me I will release a rumor that will ruin that little princess's high school career."

Needless to say that is the reason I am trapped in this relationship with Haruno Sakura. God I want to just punch her in the face and run to Hinata, apologizing all the way. I feel a jerk on my shoulder, pulling me away from the nasty lips of Haruno only to meet Naruto's fist. I fall down onto the ground, Sakura screaming as blood begins to flood from my nose.

"Naruto what the hell are you-" Sakura starts,

"Get out of here, now!" Naruto growls, turning to her with the darkest look I've ever seen on his face.

She runs away quickly, a look of fear on her ugly face.

"Why were you kissing her, I thought you loved Hinata and here you are kissing the girl who bullies her, what the fuck Sasuke?" Naruto shouts, tugging my tie forward.

"She threatened me, she said she was going to spread a terrible rumor about Hinata, I don't want that." I whisper.

"Then you should have told Hinata, my god are you an idiot, she is in tears because of you. Gaara is driving her home because she cannot face seeing you. You're lucky I decided to stay here because if I let Gaara stay you would be dead. I mean if I were stuck in this situation I would tell Gaara about it and we would find a way around this. But instead you decide to ignore the problem entirely, how are you going to explain yourself?"

"I don't know, I need to figure out how to deal with Sak-"

"No you need to go and apologize to Hinata then together find a solution to the problem, alright?"

"Fine, are you coming with me?"

"Well duh, or else Gaara will murder you with his bare hands."

"Hey do you have a breath mint, I need to get that nasty taste out of my mouth."

Hinata P.O.V.

I always wanted to be friends with Naruto, but to tell you the truth I enjoy Gaara's company better. He is quiet, stoic, and kind, the perfect gay best friend. I asked him to stay with me, since my father is not home and the idea of being alone to cry and eat Ben and Jerry's does not sound appealing.

"Hey pass the Chubby Hubby," Gaara says, I hand him the carton, putting a spoonful in my mouth.

"Should we call Naruto and have him come over too?" I ask.

"No he will eat all of the ice cream, besides he is probably yelling at that stupid Uchiha." Gaara mumbles "See if Will and Grace is on."

I flip through the channels and find Will and Grace, thank goodness. The last time Gaara wanted to watch the show and it wasn't on he threw a tantrum and refused to talk to anyone until the show finally came on. I take another bite of ice cream, leaning on Gaara like he is a giant pillow. He pulls me into a hug, leaning his head on top of mine. He's like a giant teddy bear; I can see why Naruto likes him so much. A sound rings from his pocket; he pulls it out and opens it.

"This better be good, Will and Grace is on." He is quiet for a few minutes, "Are you sure? Alright I will tell her. I love you too, bye."

"What did Naruto want?" I ask, Gaara only tells Naruto he loves him, nobody else.

"He's bringing Sasuke over; I hope you are ok with this." He is looking at me with concern.

"I don't know about this Gaara, what if he is coming to break up with me, even though we weren't dating. I don't want to lose him Gaara, when I haven't even gotten the chance to have him."

"He is going to explain his actions, and if you want i can lock him in my basement and we can force him to love you."

"Gaara, sometimes you scare me."

"I know, ya got anymore ice cream?"

The door bell rings, and I feel a sense of dread fall onto my shoulders. No way, they're here already, I start breathing heavily. Gaara is at my side in an instant, cupping my face in his hands.

"Breathe." He whispers, "You don't need to do this right now."

"No I need to," I gasp, standing up, "Let them in."

Gaara went out of the room and when he came back Naruto was on his arm and Sasuke was trailing behind, blood dripping from his nose. If I wasn't angry at him I would have run to him with a clothe in hand to mop up the blood.

"Try not to drip it on the hardwood." I mumble, looking down at his feet.

"Hinata, what happened is Sakura came up to me and said if I did not become her boyfriend she would spread a nasty rumor about you through the entire school. I didn't want that to happen so without thinking of how it would affect you I agreed. After the punch in the face from Naruto, he explained to me how this was not what I should have done." He says and wipes some blood from his nose, "I want to ask you for forgiveness, even though I know you probably will not forgive me. I want to work on getting rid of Sakura together, not apart."

"So you don't love her?" I ask quietly.

"God no, I.. I love you Hinata."

I felt tears begin to fall from my eyes, as I ran over to hug the bleeding Uchiha. He wraps his arms around my waist, and my arms fall around his neck. I feel relieved, knowing that he does love me, that he does not like Sakura.

"So how are we going to destroy her," I whisper, not letting go of my grip on him.

"Well Gaara do you have any ideas." Sasuke asks, turning to my red haired friend.

"Oh I have a few ideas." Gaara hisses, his eye narrowing into slits.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

"I knew you would come back, you enjoyed that kiss didn't you?" Sakura whispers, walking up to me.

"Actually I came to show you this photo." I chuckle, holding up the photo, it's a picture of Sakura drunk and making out with Lee.

He eyes grow wide in shock, "where did you get that?"

"I have my sources, but here is the deal you leave Hinata and I alone or else this picture gets posted all over the school and internet."

"Fine I'll leave you alone, just give me the picture."

"No I'll hold on to this, see you later, Sakura-chan." I say sarcastically, she runs away in tears.

"If she wasn't such a bad person I would feel sorry for her," Hinata says, wrapping her arms around mine.

"Hinata, we've been hanging out for awhile now and I was wondering, if you would go out with me?" I ask quietly.

"Of course," she giggles, hugging me tightly, "Just make sure all of your fan girls stay way."

"Of course." I reply, kissing her cheek.


	6. Changes

I have always thought that Hinata would make such great friends with the Akatsuki and I hope you all agree with me!

Change was in the breeze one would say, or if you asked me things were just evolving. Sasuke and I had officially become an item, much to the dismay of his fan girls. To celebrate this occasion Gaara and Naruto planned for us to go on a trip to my old house in Amegakure. I loved the idea, I missed the rain and the friends I had there, though they were few. Konan and I had emailed each other every day, and we set up a day for us all to get together and hang out. She told me all of the different things that had occurred during my absence in Amegakure. First my two friends Haku and Zabuza finally got together, Pein had gotten several new piercings, and Zetsu realized that he wanted to be a cannibal. Some things were the same though; Sasori and Deidara my favorite couple still have massive arguments over art. Konan still wishes she could move to Suna and get away from the rain, and Hidan wishes people weren't heathen's.

"So are your friends crazy or something?" Naruto asks, looking out the window of the train.

"No they are just a bit eccentric," I whisper, "I think you will all get along well."

"I hope so, I wouldn't want to fight with any of your old friends," Sasuke whispers, squeezing my hand, "I'm actually kind of nervous."

"Don't be the only thing you have to worry about is Zetsu trying to eat you," I reply, giggling at the shocked look on his face.

"Sounds like you have some weird friends," Gaara chuckles, "I'm glad I brought my camera."

I laugh again, this is so exciting. It's been four months since I have seen all of my friends. The train pulls to a stop at the station and I lead the way to the exit. Outside of the doors stands Konan, Pein, Haku, and Zabuza.

"Hina-tan!" Konan shouts, hugging me tightly, I hug her back.

"Ko-chan!" I shout back.

"Hina-chan I missed you," Haku cheers hugging me close to his chest.

"I missed you too Haku, hey you let your hair grow out."

"Yeah do you like it?" he asks, running his hands threw it.

"It looks pretty, Hey Zabuza you got taller." I say staring up at the tall man.

"Shut up, you just got smaller," he says rubbing my head.

"Hey chibi, you forgetting someone?"Pein asks, holding out his arms.

"Oh I could never forget you Pein," I say, giving him a big hug, "Nice piercings, are you done now?"

"Not a chance, oh are these your friends?" he asks, pointing to the three boys behind me.

"Oh yes, this is Naruto, Gaara, and my boyfriend Sasuke." I say, introducing them in order.

"Boyfriend, you got any piercings?" Pein questions, looking at Sasuke.

"No I do not," he says, looking at Pein nervously.

"Oh a piercing virgin, well we'll have to fix that,"

"Cut it out, don't scare the boy," Konan says, elbowing her boyfriend in the chest.

"My name is Konan, this is my boyfriend Pein, and our friends Haku and Zabuza, everyone else is at the base."

"Awesome lets go before Dei and Sasori start fighting." I say.

We all pile in to the back of Pein's minivan, Pein and Konan in the front, Sasuke, Haku, and I in the middle, with Zabuza Gaara and Naruto in the back. The base that Pein is referring to is his and Konan's large apartment in the downtown part of Amegakure. For a short time I lived there when I had gotten into a fight with my father and that's how I met them all. We all lived on the top floor of the Akatsuki complex, I lived by myself, then there was Pein and Konan, next to them Hidan and Kakuzu, then Zabuza and Haku, and last Sasori and Deidara. Zetsu moved in to the empty apartment a few days later and we all met by chance one day when the fire alarm went off, Deidara dropped one of his firework sculptures and we had to evacuate the building. It also happened to be three in the morning; so to say sorry he took us all out for an early breakfast and a cup of coffee. We all became friends after that, even after I moved back in with my father. Every Saturday at three in the morning we would go out for coffee, only we pooled our money. We had parties, got yelled at by the downstairs neighbors, and danced on the rooftop. It was the best two years of my life, not to say we didn't go through any hardships. An asshole named Orochimaru moved into my old apartment for a few months, he tried to rape Deidara and Haku on numerous occasions, and this did not go over well with Sasori and Zabuza. After he tried to get his hands on Hidan, Kakuzu along with Sasori and Zabuza beat the crap out of. He moved out three days later. Good riddance we all said, no one has lived in the apartment since.

"So where do you want your piercing Sasuke?" Pein asks, pulling in to a parking spot under the building.

"I think you should get your tongue pierced," I say laughing.

"No way, I don't want any piercings, maybe a tattoo but not a piercing." Sasuke says.

"That can be arranged, Sasori is good with needles." Pein shouts, "he even did Hinata's Tattoo."

"You have a Tattoo?"Sasuke, Gaara, and Naruto ask in shock.

"Yeah, it's a lotus on my hip with my mother's name on it." I whisper, I'll show you when we get inside."

"Hey can you pierce my ears?" Naruto asks, "I like your industrial bar."

"Sure those are my specialty; I did Konan's for her."

"Yup, that's one of my favorites," she says, kissing his cheek.

We take the elevator up to the twelfth floor, and the door opens to a large hallway filled with people. Deidara runs up to me, blonde hair flying everywhere and tackles me to the floor.

"I missed you so much Cutie, you have no idea how lonely it's been without you, un!" Deidara moans overdramatically.

"Get off her idiot, it's not like you couldn't have called her or anything." Sasori sighs, pulling Deidara and me up.

"It's good to see you guys again, I've missed you so much." I shout, hugging Sasori next, he hugs me back with one arm.

"Yeah it's good to see you too itsYea" He says.

"Hey Cutie, where the fuck is my hug?" Hidan shouts, walking over.

"Hi Hidan," I laugh, hugging him tightly, he hugs back spinning me around.

"How much money did you spend on the tickets here?" Kakuzu asks, "Because it might have been cheaper to take a car."

"Kakuzu shut up and give me a hug," I say holding out my arms, he hugs me close.

"You look good enough to eat," Zetsu whispers, giving me a quick hug, "And your hair got longer."

"Oh yeah I let it grow out," I reply, running my hands through my long violet hair.

"Well lets go inside and catch up, we can't go eat until three, plenty of time to do some piercings and Tattoo's" Pein chuckles evilly, looking over at Naruto and Sasuke, Gaara just keeps on his usual emotionless mask.

This is going to be fun.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I try not to rub my arm, I cannot believe I agreed to get a tattoo, but Pein is very persuasive. Naruto is in the corner, looking at his ears now filled with holes. Three on each side and an industrial bar going sideways through his right ear. Gaara did the same thing only getting Industrial bars on both sides. Hinata got her nose pierced, it looks cute on her, and I was tempted to get a piercing but decided against it. I got a tattoo instead, Sasori did a wonderful job, he drew a light sunset with a single sunflower going in the field, since that's what Hinata's name means. I did not write her name there, because he told me those who tattoo people they are dating names on their arm usually break up, I did not want to take that chance. Hinata showed me her Tattoo, The lotus was a creamy white with her mother's name in Kanji's sliding down the curve of her hip. It looked beautiful, just like her. She got a new tattoo as well, one on her other hip, a fan with a little black bird, she said it represented me. I smiled and kissed her cheek after that, making everyone clap with joy. Finally at three in the morning we left Pein and Konan's apartment for a small café a few blocks down. When the waiter came over to the table he asked everyone what they wanted, they all said the usual, while Naruto, Gaara, and I ordered off the menu. The food was good, and everyone talked loudly, sipping coffee and eating breakfast foods. Hinata smiled the whole night, not once did it slip off her angel face.

"So how long have you two been going out?" Haku asks Naruto, who is holding tightly to Gaara's hand.

"Our one year anniversary is coming up in three weeks!" Naruto gushes, he and Haku have become quiet close in this short period of time.

"That's wonderful; Zabuza and I have been dating for two months now."

"Really it seems like you've been together longer."

"Well we have been living together for awhile, the couple that has been together the longest is probably Kakuzu and Hidan, then Pein and Konan, followed by Sasori and Deidara."

"How long have they all been going out?"

"Kakuzu and Hidan have been together for about three years now, Pein and Konan about two and a half years, then Sasori and Dei I'd say about 15 months now."

"Wow three years, you guys must really love each other." Naruto replies.

"No I fucking hate this bastard, but the sex is good." Naruto looks at him horrified, "I'm just fucking with you dipshit, I love him even if he doesn't pay the heating bill half of the time."

"It's too expensive, it's not like we need it, just use a blanket."

"We only have one because you refuse to buy new ones!"

The couples bickering goes on and everyone starts to ignore them, like it's a daily phenomenon.

"You don't need to go home until later today right, un?" Deidara asks, checking his watch, "Let's go to the hill and set off fireworks, yeah."

Everyone agrees and we pile into different cars and drive off towards a large hill overlooking the giant city. It's covered in lush green foliage and very few trees, the city bellow glows like a giant night light, nothing like the small town feel of Konoha. Deidara brings boxes out of his large black jeep, Sasori lending a hand. Everyone is already spread out on the ground, cuddling up with they're significant others, or in Zetsu's case, curling up at the base of a tree. Hinata pulls me down next to her, a mischievous smirk on her face.

"What?" I ask, pulling her into my chest.

"The last time we did this we almost ended up in jail, I hope you can run fast," she chuckles, as Deidara lights the first firework.

"Art is a bang, un!" he shouts, as it explodes shining a pretty baby blue in the sky.

"That's a good color Brat, got anything purple to celebrate Hinata's visit?" Sasori asks, wrapping his arms around the blonde's slim waist.

"Of course, this one's for you Cutie!" he shouts, lighting up a large clay flower.

It explodes in a flash of purples, followed by a burst of white sparkles. More colors follow, red, greens, yellows, oranges, pinks, golds, colors that I never knew existed. No cops come but as soon as every one of Deidara's creations has been lit off we leave, heading back to the apartment building. We crashed on Pein and Konan's pull out couch, while Naruto and Gaara stayed with Haku and Zabuza. I felt a blush cover my face as Hinata curled up on my chest. This I have to admit is a nice change.

Hinata's P.O.V.

Waking up in Sasuke's arms later in the afternoon felt nice. His face was smooth, a cute smile playing across his lips. I felt a blush spread across my cheeks, I'm about to do something bold for a change. I lean my body more over his, feeling his slow breathing hit my face, I lean forward and press my lips to his. A few seconds go by and I start to pull away until a pair of arms wraps around my waist, pulling me deeper into the kiss. I smile leaning in more, enjoying my first kiss with the man I love. We pull apart a minute later; he is looking at me with a pleased smile on his face.

"That's a nice way to wake up,"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," I whisper, leaning my chin onto his chest.

"Is everything the same as you left it here?" he asks.

"No everything has changed, and I like it, especially this," I whisper, kissing him once again.

"Yes I rather like this change myself," he whispers.

Who says change has to be bad?


	7. Future

"How does it look?" I ask spinning around in my light purple gown. It has a pretty lace travelling over the silk of the gown starting at my waist. Everything above it is slightly darker lavender, sleeveless with a pretty line of glitter around the top of the bust.

"You look so pretty," Naruto squeals, "Don't you think Gaara?"

"Very beautiful Hinata, you will be the envy of everyone at the prom."

"Oh Sasuke is going to like die when he see's you," Naruto shouts, "I hope I can fine a dress as pretty as yours."

"You're not wearing a dress to the prom Naruto; you are going to wear a tux, just like me." Gaara sighs, putting his head in his hands.

"Your no fun babe," Naruto whines, "You're lucky I love you."

"I'm going to go and change and then buy it," I say.

"Need any help getting it off?" Gaara asks.

"Just unzip me and I can handle the rest." I reply, lifting my hair away from the zipper.

I feel it zip down to my lower back and I walk back into the changing room, gently stepping out and hanging it back up on the hanger. Prom is in two weeks, and I am so excited, Sasuke even got us a limo to share with Naruto and Gaara. I slide back into my black skirt and slide on a t-shirt I borrowed from Sasuke, it still smells like him. I giggle hugging myself; I get to see him later today. I walk out of the changing room and go over to the clerk; she smiles and rings up my dress. It's a little expensive, but father let me borrow his credit card and said I could get any dress I want. I have it wrapped in a black bag and I walk outside, Gaara is waiting for me in his red mustang Naruto right beside him in the front seat.

"Do you need a ride over to Sasuke's?" Gaara asks, driving towards my house.

"No he will pick me up; we're going to the movies." I say, "What are you guys doing?"

"We're just going to Gaara's house, eating ice cream, watching Will and Grace, then I'll probably stay the night."

"His parents let you stay the night?" I ask amazed.

"My parents are never home so he just ends up staying." Gaara mumbles, "They don't even care when they are home, they like Naruto."

"Yeah they're already planning for our Wedding," Naruto giggles, "You will have to be my maid of honor, no then what about the teme he should be my best man. Then Hinata can be Gaara's maid of honor."

"Wedding, but we are still juniors," I say in shock.

"We're in love, and I don't feel like it will fade, so why not plan for it?" Gaara says, "You will be my maid of honor right?"

"Of course," I say, flattered that he would even ask me.

But they got me thinking, what would Sasuke and I's future look like?

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I've seen that look on her face before, she has been thinking of something again. It's that same look on her face when she thought I was in love with Sakura, like that could ever happen. She doesn't even notice that we haven't pulled out of her driveway yet; she is just staring at her lap intensely. I contemplate whether I should just leave it or not, but my mouth moves before can stop it.

"What's wrong?" I ask, shocking her out of her state.

"Nothing just thinking I guess," she whispers.

"About what?"

"When we're older I want to live in Amegakure. We can get a nice house by the apartments or even better we could buy them. Then we can make each floor like a penthouse and we can live on the top with everyone else it would be great."

"What?" I ask, confused out of my mind.

"Well Naruto told me him and Gaara were going to get married and that got me thinking about what we are going to do in the future. I love you and I want to stay with you forever and we haven't discussed if you even want to be together with me forever. So I started thinking about where we should live when we are older I haven't even thought about schools yet but I hope we can go together. Then I don't know what career you want to pursue I know I want to be a daycare teacher but you don't talk much about your future career. So then I thought-"

"Hinata, just stop right there," Her face falls and her eyes widen, she thinks I'm going to dump her? "I don't know if Konan will want to stay in Amegakure, we should get a summer house in Suna and invite everyone over to get out of the rain. As for school where ever you go I will go, I'm not sure what my career will be, maybe I will go into business and buy you your own Daycare center. When we are both finished with school we will have a spring wedding and after six months we will start having children. Gaara and Naruto will be the godparents of one and then when we have our second child you can choose the godparents. Then when they are all grown up and living on their own we will retire to our home in either Amegakure, Suna, or Kirigakure, and live out the rest of our days in peace."

"Good, now that our future is squared away do you want to go to the movies, or do you just want to go for a walk in the park?"

"A walk would be lovely,"

"Oh and Hinata,"

"Yes Sasuke?"

"I love you too."


	8. First Date

We had never gone on an official date, at least not by my standards. A date to me is Dinner, a romantic moment or activity, a kiss goodnight, then the date ends. We had never had that. Sure we had dinner's with our parents, we'd gone on walks, we'd even shared a few kisses, but never in a date setting. Everything we did we did around other people, we never seemed to be alone, at least not on a date. And that agitated me, since we'd been dating for eight months, and not a single date. I guess the whole subject dawned on me during our class assignment. We had just started to go over Romeo and Juliet. We were just upon the scene where they were first meeting and fell in love at first sight. I don't even remember how I fell in love with my own boyfriend. It could have been as we were dancing at his Families party, or sitting under a tree reading a story to the children at the Daycare center, it could have been when he held my hand as we walked into school, when he admitted he truly cared for me after the whole fiasco with Sakura, or maybe our first kiss in Amegakure. All were fond memories but I couldn't figure out when I started to feel love for him. Somehow all of that lead to dating, and now I was sitting in the library across from my boyfriend trying to figure out how to ask him about the situation.

He had on his black rimmed reading glasses, his black button up shirt slightly wrinkled and unbuttoned to reveal a navy blue shirt underneath. His ebony locks were starting to curl at the ends, it was starting to get hot outside. He was lazily flipping through pages of his Calculus book, he had an A in the class but he didn't care for it. He seemed to notice my gaze on him, and looks up from his book, black eyes spinning with curiosity.

"Is something wrong?" he asks, closing the book.

"Why haven't we gone on a date?" I say, I can't believe I got that out.

"What do you mean?" he chuckles, obviously amused by the situation.

"I mean," I start, "why after all these months have we never gone on an official date."

"Define date."

"Dinner, something romantic or fun, where it's just the two of us." He seems to ponder this for a moment.

"You're right, that is kind of weird," he muses, he takes my hand from across the table and begins to rub circles on it, "Would you like to go on a date with me this Saturday?" I tuck a stray curl of lavender hair behind my ear.

"I'd love too."

So that's how I opened up the conversation about dating, I was so nervous to be honest, even afterwards, sitting with my history book in my lap my hands are still shaking. He still looks smug, flicking through his book like it's a magazine, a few times I check just to make sure one isn't stashed inside. But it was official now; I would be going on my first real date with my boyfriend Sasuke. As soon as he dropped me off at home I bolted for the phone and immediately call Gaara, bouncing on my heels. He picks up, his voice dull.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gaara it's me," I chirp.

"Oh Hey Hina," he replies, voice slightly peppier, "What's up?"

"Guess who is going on her first date!"

"So you finally asked him about it, took you long enough."

"Gaara, don't be mean."

"I'm not being mean I'm being honest, so what are you guys doing?"

"No idea, he said we'd go out on Saturday." I sit down on the couch, the phone cradled in my hand, "What did you and Naruto do on your first date?"

"We ate Ramen, and I paid for the sixteen bowls he ate." I let out a gasp, "that's not all we also went to the movies and I had to buy him a jumbo soda and a huge tub of popcorn. But I guess it was worth it in the end, he kissed me and said I was sweet for taking him out and he couldn't wait to do it again."

"That sounds lovely, the ending I mean." He chuckles.

"We'll I'm sure Sasuke will do something nice for you, maybe we should take you shopping for an outfit."

"I have one already picked out, no need to buy new clothes over it."

"If you're sure Hina," we talk some more about dating and how I shouldn't be nervous since we have been together for so long.

Saturday came faster than I expected, the week just flew by I barely remember living it. I am beyond nervous; I keep looking over myself in the mirror, trying to assure myself that the outfit I chose was correct. I had chosen my favorite orchid colored blouse, with lace running along the hem and bust. My favorite gray spider web lace skirt that covered my knobby knees. A pair of sensible flats, with a little ribbon across the top, and my hair slightly curled with a thin black headband in it. I had not put on makeup, mostly because my hands were shaking and I would have probably stabbed myself in the eye. The doorbell rings and I rush down the stairs from my room and push Neji back into his room as I pass him. He grunts but does not come out of the room again. I take a deep breath and calm my beating heart before opening the door. He is standing in the doorway, looking so nonchalant that I wish some of it could rub off on me. He's wearing a navy blue button up shirt with little silver buttons, and a pair of black jeans, he looks nice. Around his neck is a little sword necklace that I had bought him when we went out Cake tasting with his Brother and his Brothers Fiancé Hana. He gives me a warm smile and offers his hand out to me; I take it and close the door behind me. His car is on and humming quietly in the driveway, he opens my door for me and everything. Light classical music plays in the background, because he knows I prefer to listen to classical music.

Sasuke's POV

She is smiling lightly, her eyes glimmering with each street light we pass. To be honest I was already planning on asking her out on Saturday, but then she pointed out that we've never been on a date. It seems weird that after all of this time we've been together, all of this talk of our future together and we've never been on an actual date. I wasn't really nervous about it, I had gotten a few ideas from Itachi on what I should do, so the first thing we would be doing was dinner. Her favorite food Chinese, not the fake take out kind but the real deal where everything is steamed and fresh. I made reservations a few weeks ago, since the restaurant usually takes months in advance but since I am an Uchiha it was easy getting in. Then afterwards I had planned for us to go to the park, they were having a small dance right on the lake with live music. I just knew her eyes would light up like lanterns when she would see the lights dancing on the water and the music flowing through the air. She'd turn to me and bury her head into the crook of my neck and we'd swirl around with the older couples like we're a part of their generation.

Unfortunately things did not go well, they messed up our reservation at the restaurant and we did not get to eat. Instead we ended up at a cheap Italian restaurant eating spaghetti, still slightly romantic since the plates were not made of plastic and the atmosphere wasn't tacky. When we had pulled up to the park instead of light classical music a heavy metal band was screaming through the park. So we ended up walking away from them and getting lost on one of the footpaths. Before we knew it we had ended up tumbling upon a Gazebo overlooking the lake. She smiles at me, eyes shining, and she tugs my hand and pulls me into the gazebo and leans into me. We sway in the breeze, the faint sound of metal rocking across the lake.

"This is perfect," she whispers, looking up at me, "I love it."

"I pictured it a little different," I admit, "but it seemed to turn out all right in the end didn't it?"

"It's the best date I've ever been on." She chuckles.

"Well I'm glad I could make your first date perfect."

"Well it's not perfect yet," she says, blushing lightly.

"Oh?" I feel like I'm forgetting something.

"You need to kiss me," now I'm blushing, she seems to be the only person in the world who can make me blush.

"Well let's fix that shall we?"

I lean in and kiss her gently, her lips are warm and she tastes like peppermint, which is odd because I can still taste garlic on my tongue from the restaurant. I pull away and let my forehead touch hers. Her eyes are still closed, and she is smiling brighter than the moon. We continue to spin until the cold night air finally gets to us and we walk back to the car slowly. She swings our hands back and forth in a childish manor, probably since she works with children all the time.

"Hey next time we go on a date can we see a movie?" she asks.

"Sure, how about Tuesday we go," I say, "We don't have school because of vacation."

"Sounds wonderful, and maybe we can go for another walk, cause this was nice, the walk."

Hinata's POV

"You only liked the walk?" he asks, pulling me to his side like a yoyo.

"I told you I loved the whole thing," I gush, "but the walk has been my favorite part."

"Well we could keep walking," he whispers, "maybe share a few more intimate moments," a blush creeps to my cheeks.

"I don't have to be home until eleven thirty," He grins from ear to ear, before spinning us back in the direction we had just come from.

"Well then we have another hour to ourselves."

It was the perfect first date, even if it was a couple of months overdue, it was the best time I had ever had in my life.


	9. Movies

I had gotten a video camera as a present from Naruto last Christmas, and I had no idea what to do with it. It was already May and the thing had never been out of its plastic wrapping. I had started fiddling with it after Sasuke dropped me off after our afternoon date. We had gone to see a movie about a bunch of real life couples vlogging about their romances all over the world. It had gotten me thinking I suppose, about my own little romance. I think what I decided to do next was influenced by the movie, and of course Konan whining about wanting pictures of me and Sasuke to be sent directly to her.

I smile and plug the video camera into my computer and watch as the video begins to pan across a field. The sky is gray, clouds tumbling over each other as if they are in a race. The camera pans down to a boy with Raven hair curled up in the crook of a tree, he doesn't notice the Camera, his eyes are closed and a breeze ruffles his hair around. The Camera moves forward closer to the boy, his eyes flash open and he looks at it quickly, a smile cracking on his lips as he looks up at the girl. No sound is on the Camera but he clearly mouths to the person behind it.

'What are you doing?'

The camera jumbles around until an image of a girl with long lavender locks is in the frame, leaning against the raven haired boy's chest. She turns to look up at him and places a quick kiss on his jaw, he looks down at her and kisses her nose, and she crinkles it at him. He seems to laugh, the camera shaking slightly with it. He looks back up at the camera and mouths a few words,

'So what are we supposed to do?'

'Just document our day,' she seems to mouth back.

He looks at the camera intensely, then seems to take it from her. The world spins and when the focus comes back it's on the girl, now leaning against the tree looking up into the lens with wide pale orbs. The camera moves closer to her and she reaches her long slender fingers out as if to take it, but then it is quickly pulled back away. She pouts, looking rather adorable, her cheeks flushing with color. The camera comes closer and she reaches for it again but it's quickly pulled away. Her pout deeps and her eyes widen in an almost hypnotic puppy dog pout. The Camera pans to the boy, who has an emotionless look on his face. He turns to the camera and says,

'I'm immune to the pout,'

The Camera turns back to the girl, who is now glaring at him, her eyes like deadly shards of glass, both terrifying and beautiful. She stands up and runs at him, she seems to be running in place, but in fact the Boy with the camera is running away from her. Finally she lunges forward and the camera spins until its lying on its side in the grass. Next to it the girl with lavender hair is perched atop the raven, straddling his hips. Her hands are poised at his shoulders, holding him in place with a confident look on her lips. She leans over him, her hair falling to the side like a waterfall. He smirks up at her, just as her lips make contact with his. His hands fly up to wrap around the small of her back. His hands move around to grip her hips and she lets out a gasp as he flips them over. She looks up at him innocently and he smirks down at her his eyes flash to the camera. He reaches out for it and the screen goes black.

The screen flashes back on to the girl with the lavender hair sitting at a table eating a bowl of cereal. She has her hair pulled back into a bun and she doesn't seem to notice the camera at all. The raven walks into the shot, a pair of black rimmed glasses on his face and a bowl of cereal in his hand. He sits across from her and munches on it. She looks up from her bowl and asks him something, she notices the camera and smiles lightly before looking back at him. He says something and she frowns, glaring at him. She sighs and takes another bite of cereal, he says something else and she looks up again rather angry. She angrily scoops up a spoonful of cereal and flings it at him. He stares at her in shock. She gives him a childish smirk and turns back to eating her cereal.

He sits still for a bit, a few droplets of milk dangling from his ink hair. He looks down at his bowl of cereal, then up at the now oblivious lavender haired girl. He lifts up his spoon and flings the contents onto her. She stares up at him in shock, but then smirks and flings another spoonful at the boy. He smirks and soon little colorful orbs of cereal are flying across the room. Soon there bowls are empty and they run out of the frame. The girl runs back on carrying a box of cheerios in her arm throwing a handful across the room, a few hitting the camera lens. Colorful circles fly right over the camera and a hit her. She gasps and reaches down her shirt to take a few out just as another barrage comes flying in. She bolts out of the frame throwing cheerios and the raven runs in and around the table. He ducks as a handful of cheerios flies towards him. He lifts his head back up, a few stuck in his hair. He laughs and mouths,

'You have a few in your hair too,' a pause and then he smirks, 'right there.'

He throws another handful of cereal and soon the two are back in the shot tossing hands full and soon there entire boxes of cereal at one another. A cease fire occurs, and the two just stare at each other, one last handful of cereal raised above their heads.

'Truce?' the lavender haired girl asks.

'Truce,' the raven nods in response, letting the cereal in his hand drop to the floor.

She smirks and throws the handful still in her hand at him, and he seems to growl and lunges for her, grabbing her by her waist. She squeals and twists in his grasp as he takes her over to the kitchen table and sits her down on the edge in a puddle of milk. She seems to let out a yelp which he catches in his mouth. The two wrap their arms around each other and kiss heavily. His hands become entangled in her hair and her wrap around his neck. The camera goes black again.

I smile and save what I have filmed, just as Sasuke comes into the room, smelling of soap. My hair was still slightly wet from my own shower. The result of our cereal fight was we had to clean the entire kitchen, my butt was soaked with milk and I had in a fit of childish anger poured my bowl of milk onto Sasuke's head. It was all in good fun but we both needed showers from the mess. His arms wrap around my shoulders and he places a kiss on the top of my head. I smile and stand, letting my body form into his. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls us onto my bed. I curl up on him, my head tucked under his chin. He places another kiss on the tip of my nose and smiles down at me. My eyes get heavy and a cuddle closer to him for warmth until the screen in my mind goes black.

The camera goes on and the focus is on the young Raven, sitting in a computer chair. In the background you can see the lavender haired girl curled in a ball sleeping. Her body rises and falls in a steady rhythm, he smiles at the camera and waves at it before speaking, the sound is on.

"Hey Konan its Sasuke, I just wanted to tell you that everything is going great over here, you guys should come and visit soon Hinata really misses you. We're on school vacation right now so we've had a lot of free time so we filmed this to show you how our day went, as you can see," he gestures to the sleeping form of Hinata in the background, "our day ended a little earlier than expected. I just wanted to say I'm taking really good care of Hinata, and that I love her, I won't let anything happen to her, you can trust me. I hope you guys are doing well and hopefully we'll hear from you soon," Hinata lets out a little whimper and Sasuke smiles gently at the screen before the shot goes black.


	10. Games

I am not happy, not in the least bit happy; in fact I am absolutely livid. My day had gone from bad, to worse, to super fucking awful. First thing that happened to me today was I forgot Hanabi had a doctor's appointment and she was late. Then when I went out to have lunch with Sasuke, Gaara, and Naruto, and we were swarmed by a bunch of Sasuke's fan girls, who can't seem to leave him alone even after eight months of us dating. Then we got separated, so Naruto and I spent a half hour looking for our boyfriends, starving and scared of getting jumped because we somehow ended up in the shadier side of town. When we finally did find them and sat down to have lunch my sandwich contained mushrooms which I am allergic to. So after a few bites my body decided to get rid of the deadly allergen and I threw up all over the restaurant floor. My face broke out in hives and I had to be rushed to the hospital. When I was finally in the hospital bed, antibiotics coursing through my veins and face as swelled up as a Macy's day balloon, Sasuke broke some news to me. He was leaving for a week with his family for a business trip. Yeah my day has been nothing but shit. I am currently sitting in my living room with a tub of Ben and Jerry's, Will and Grace on the TV, and my two gay best friends cuddling next to me, my boyfriend behind my back holding me. The hives were gone but my lips and tongue were still slightly swollen, thus the ice-cream.

"Hey Gaara," Naruto asks, looking up at his boyfriend, "is Grace your favorite character because she's a ginger?"

"No," Gaara answers, taking my ice cream and taking a huge spoonful, "She's my favorite because she's funny."

"I think Jack is my favorite," Naruto answers.

"Because he's a snarky prick?" I ask, although it sounds more like, "Bebus hebs a snarby brick?"

"No because he reminds me of Sasuke," we all laugh, except Sasuke who kicks the blonde from across the couch.

"Hey get up we have to go," Gaara says, pushing the blonde off of his lap.

"Aw why do we have to go?" Naruto whines, standing up.

"We're having dinner with my siblings today," Gaara turns to me and places a kiss on my forehead, "The swelling is going down honey you look better already, see you when you get back Sasuke."

"Thanks, maybe we'll give it a go at lunch again," Sasuke shrugs while I groan at the idea.

"Maybe if the restaurant doesn't serve mushroom laced sandwiches," Naruto chuckles, he leans over and kisses my cheek, "Bye Hina your face really does look better, See you later Teme."

The two leave, and Sasuke sits up like he is about to leave himself. I sigh and curl up in a ball; he smiles and pulls me to his chest again.

"Do you want to come with me to the terminal tomorrow?" he asks, kissing my cheek.

"Maybe, if the swelling is gone," I answer.

"Well then I'll pick you up around two, Hana will be able to drive you home after we leave. Itachi has to go as well, so you and Hana can bond."

"Alright," I whisper, "You have to go don't you?"

"I still need to pack everything, so yes, I'm sorry." He sighs, pulling me closer.

"It's alright, I'll see you later," he smiles and places a kiss on my lips before leaving.

After he leaves I finish the rest of my ice cream and watch at least five more episodes of Will and Grace. Neji comes home with Hanabi, takes on look at me, and walks away. He knows that if he were to comment on the condition on my face I would personally kill him. Hanabi on the other hand comes right up to me and sits down at my side.

"You ate Mushrooms didn't you?" she asks.

"Leave me alone Hanabi." I sigh.

"Don't feel too bad, I got blood work done today, and they said I'm allergic to mushrooms too, now we're twins," she smiles.

"Well it's good that you've grown up in a mushroom free zone I suppose." I sigh and stand up, dreading tomorrow more and more, "I'm going to go to bed Hanabi, don't wake me for dinner."

"Alright, but if Dad sends me I'm going to have to."

"Tell him I ate mushrooms."

"Ok, night Hinata."

Before I go to my room I grab a small face towel and run it under hot water. I make it to my room and crawl into bed, throwing the towel onto my face and sighing at the warm feeling it emits. Before I know it I'm asleep. I awaken to the feeling of somebody running their hands threw my hair. I groan and open my eyes, my face clothe is gone and it's still very dark outside. I look up and see its Sasuke playing with my hair, a smile on his face, my head is in his lap.

"What time is it?" I groan, rubbing my eyes.

"Two," he answers, "maybe I should have told you that when I said two I meant two in the morning." I moan and rub my eyes once more.

"Is the swelling gone?" I ask, keeping my face covered.

"Yes," he says, prying my hands away from my face, he places a kiss on my lips, which feel normal enough, "you look as beautiful as always."

"I'm going to kill you for waking me up this early," I grumble, sitting up, "get out I need to change."

He leaves the room quietly and I go to my dresser and pull out a pair of black leggings, and a dark purple shirt that goes down to my knees. I wrap a thick black belt around my waist and pull my messy hair into a bun. I stretch out before heading to the door, Sasuke is waiting outside patiently. He sees me and smiles, pulling me to his side. We walk outside to not his car but Itachi's red one. We climb in the back and Hana turns around in her seat to smile at us but says nothing. Her brunette hair is pulled back into a bun as well, only hers is falling out and strands are dangling all about her face. She is wearing a bright orange t shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans, she told me once this was her favorite outfit. We drive in silence until we get to the airport. Hana and I both offer to help the boys with their luggage but they refuse. They carry their luggage while Hana and I hang back, chuckling lightly.

"So he didn't tell you they were leaving at two in the morning?" Hana asks, "Well isn't he the smart one."

"Well I was having an awful day I'm sure he didn't want to make it worse." I reply, watching as our boys collect their tickets from the front desk of the airport.

"I suppose that was sweet of him, Itachi told me though," she sighs, "To be honest I haven't slept at all."

"Why not?"

"Well I guess I'm stressed out that he has to leave with his family so close to our wedding, it's in a month and I'm so worried something is going to go wrong. I keep thinking that this is just a dream or some game he is playing with me and I just haven't woken up yet. I'm not saying I don't think he loves me, he does I know it, I guess it's just stress." She looks so depressed, chunks of hair falling to cover her brown eyes, flecked with green.

"I'm sure it's just stress, how about after this we go have a spa day or something, I'm sure it will calm you done." She turns to me with a bright smile and pulls me into a hug.

"God Sasuke was right in picking you," she pulls away and looks down at me, "We'll have the best freaking spa day ever."

"You ladies ready to head to our terminal?" Itachi asks, coming over to Hana's side and taking her hand in his.

"Sure, let's go." Hana whispers, winking at me.

Sasuke comes to my side and takes my hand in his and we follow the other two towards his terminal. After getting through security and all of the detectors we finally are sitting in the terminal at 3:15 in the morning waiting for their flight to board at 4:00. I have a cup of cheap coffee in my hand; Hana is on her second, looking tired, dark circles forming under her eyes. She smiles when she catches my gaze and leans her head onto Itachi's shoulder.

"We should play a game," I say before I can stop myself, the three look at me.

"Like what?" Itachi asks, leaning forward.

"Um, how about Egyptian rat?" I suggest.

"Do we have any cards?" Hana asks, now looking rather excited.

"What's Egyptian rat?" Sasuke looks rather confused and I cannot help but smile.

"It's a card game," Itachi says, while reaching into his wallet, he pulls out some money, "Here go buy some cards and I'll explain the game to Sasuke." Itachi says to me.

I nod and walk over to the store just as Itachi begins explaining the concept to my boyfriend. I buy a cheap deck with the Konoha mountain range on it and head back. Sasuke is now sitting on the floor as well as Hana and Itachi. It seems ridiculous to see Itachi on the floor, this is probably the most casual I've seen him, in a plain black t-shirt and ripped jeans. I smile and sit on the floor between Hana and Sasuke and open the deck of cards.

"Who wants to deal?" I ask, pulling out the jokers from the deck.

"Ooh me!" Hana squeals, "I am a master at dealing."

I hand her the deck and watch as she does a few fancy card tricks before shuffling the deck and dealing it out to the four of us. I pick up my pile and place my card down, an Ace right off the bat. I watch as Sasuke gingerly puts down four cards, known of which is another face card and I take the pile. I put down another card a two of spades and Sasuke follows me with a fifth of clubs. The game continues and as the slaps and chances get higher so does our volume. Soon it's just me and Itachi going back and forth with cards, while Hana and Sasuke are poised to slap in at any chance. I place a jack on top of the one Itachi has already placed down and slap my hand down on it, his hand seconds behind mine. I smirk and take the pile.

"You're pretty good," he chuckles, as we fall back into a quick rhythm.

"You're not so bad yourself," I say back, taking another pile.

"Flight 65 to Kirigakure now boarding first class."

Itachi puts down his pile and sighs, standing up. He turns and helps Hana up and the two walk away and embrace a bit of distance away from Sasuke and I, whispering quietly. I turn to Sasuke and sigh, we both stand up and he pulls me into his arms.

"I'll be back on Wednesday, it isn't forever." He says, placing kisses into my hair.

"I know, I just wish we could have spent a little more time together before you left," I admit, pulling away and looking up at him.

"We'll do something special when I come back," he leans in and places a tender kiss on my lips.

He pulls away and sighs, the line for the First class is getting shorter and he and Itachi need to get into it. I walk us over and he gives me one last kiss before getting in line. Itachi soon follows him; Hana is by my side, her hand in mine. The boys pass through the check in and look back us one last time; we wave at them and watch as they disappear. I give Hana's hand a squeeze, she gives me a smile and wraps her arm around my shoulder and we wait and watch as the plane takes off and our boys are gone. We walk to the car in silence, talking about what day we'll go to the Spa and how when the boys get home we should all go to Dinner together. When I get home I almost fall asleep immediately when my phone buzzes in my pocket, I remove it and read the text on the screen.

Sasuke:

_Missing you already, sleep well beautiful, I'll call you later. _

I smile and clutch the phone to my chest, and fall asleep with a smile on my face.


	11. Illness

My chest is heavy, heaving up and down in an uneven fashion. I can barely breathe without having to open my mouth, my nose irritated. I try to sit up and reach for my cup of water but I end up coughing up a lung. I fall back into my pillows, I feel like crap. I have been ill for the past three days since Sasuke had left. I had woken up the morning after he left and dry heaved for the first twenty minutes. I thought at first it was due to the mushrooms I had eaten yesterday but later in the day I realized I had gotten sick. I was so angry; Neji and Hanabi came in wondering where I was and found me bent over the side of my bed coughing loudly. They forced me to lie down, brought me up a bowl of soup and took my temperature. I had a fever of 101.2 degrees Fahrenheit, they forced some pills down my throat and I held down all I had eaten for at least an hour until I was bowing over the porcelain throne releasing all in my stomach. Hanabi held my hair back and asked if I was pregnant, I threw up even more. Sasuke and I had not had sex, so that option was definitely out. So here I am now, two days later still bed ridden with a fever. I had yet to call Sasuke and tell him I was sick, but I did tell Hana. She was coming over today, promising to do my nails. She even said she was going to bring over some special soup that would be sure to bring me back to full health.

"Knock Knock Hina-chan!" Hana shouts, storming into my room, with a bag tucked under her arm.

She begins to empty the contents on my side table by my bed. A container of soup, three different shades of nail polishes and a strange kit of items. She gives me the canister of soup with a spoon, and I open it to find a chicken scented soup with basil and bits of noodles floating in the top. I smile and begin to devour it, my stomach rumbling, I am so hungry it isn't even funny, I just hope I can hold it down. She sits at the foot of my bed and begins to paint my toenails.

"So Hina how are you feeling?" Hana asks, applying a layer of dark purple onto my toenails.

"I've been a lot better that's for sure, but this soup is doing wonders." It was still steaming hot and the steam was helping with my clogged sinuses.

"I'm glad, my Grandma used to feed it to me when I was sick. I actually fed it to Itachi once when he was sick, that was before we started dating."

"Oh tell me?"

"Alright if you want," she chuckles, "we were supposed to work on a project together and he went and got sick. So I came to his house and brought all of our project supplies and the soup. He could barely move, it kind of scared me to be honest. Because I was starting to have feelings for him and I was so worried. But he ate my soup, I had to feed it to him but he ate it and didn't throw it up. Afterwards we finished our project and then the next day he came back to school in perfect health and asked me on a date."

"Wow, I won't ask you on a date when I finish." I say, she tilts her head back and howls in laughter.

"Oh now I really don't want to tell you this," she sighs.

"What do you mean?"

"I told Itachi you were sick and he accidently told Sasuke."

"Oh I didn't want to worry him; I'll call him later and tell him I'm feeling better."

"It's alright for him to worry about you, you're his girlfriend."

"I guess…"

We continue our little get together, when she leaves I feel better but still sick as a dog. God I hope I feel better when I wake up tomorrow. I'm about to fall asleep when I realize I need to call Sasuke. I grab my cell phone and hit his auto dial number. After a few rings he picks up answering in a tired hello.

"Hey it's me," I whisper, oh crap its probably two o clock in the morning over there.

"Hey I haven't heard from you are you ok? Itachi told me you were sick."

"Yeah I'm feeling better, Hana brought me over some soup and I'm feeling better already," I lie, my stomach is already starting to whirl with the all too familiar puking tingle.

"Please don't lie, you sound far away."

"I am far away," from you, I add in my head.

"I miss you so much, you have no idea."

"I'm pretty sure I do," I whisper.

"I know, I'll be home soon, I promise, and then if there is ever another business trip I won't go unless you can go too."

"I wouldn't want to inconvenience you."

"Hinata." I let out a sigh, "We are going to get married, I never want you to feel like you're inconveniencing me."

"We-"

"I love you," I feel tears at the edges of my eyes.

"I love you too," I hear him sigh with relief.

"I'm getting tired," I admit, he laughs lightly and I let out a yawn.

"I'll stay on the phone with you until you fall asleep."

"You don't have to." I whisper, my head already swimming with fever and sleep.

"I want to,"

I hold the phone awkwardly against my ear and curl up in a ball around it; I have it on speaker phone so I can hear Sasuke breathing in the background. My eyes are closing faster, my chest heavy, a cough beginning to form but it doesn't seem to want to come out. I finally let it out and wheeze slightly, I don't hear anything from the other line and I'm afraid he may of hung up when he begins to hum. The tune is so familiar but I can't seem to put my finger on it, but it lulls me. My head swims farther into sleep, my body finally calming down from the cold. My mind fights to stay awake and listen to his song but my body is already too fatigued from fighting the virus in my body. I fall asleep to the gentle lullaby.

"I love you Hinata, goodnight._natu_u " Sasuke whispered, before hanging up the phone as Hinata let out a loud sigh in sleep.


	12. Healing

I woke up Wednesday morning; the day Sasuke would be coming home, feeling better than ever. My ill state had been improving slowly but not enough for me to leave the house. But when I woke up I felt better than ever, like ever bit of disease that was living in my body was burned away and gone. Maybe it was the bowls of soup Hana has been bringing me, or maybe it's because Sasuke is coming home that has be feeling so much better. I take a long hot shower, washing the sickness and sweat from my body. When I'm dry I change into a comfortable pair of jeans and one of Sasuke's shirts that he let me borrow and a light purple sweatshirt. I rush downstairs, happy to be able to leave my room after this entire week. Everyone is sitting in the kitchen; Neji has made breakfast and seems surprised to find me in the doorway. He stands and grabs a plate for me from the cabinet and sets it down next to Hanabi and across from himself. I take the seat gratefully and put a slice of toast and some eggs onto my plate. We eat in silence, eventually Father departs to his office and Hanabi leaves to work on her project that's due back when school starts up again on Monday. Neji remains seated across from me with a small smile on his face.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," he says, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I am too; I thought I was going to die."I admit, taking a sip of orange juice.

"Could this dramatic recovery have anything to do with the fact that Sasuke is coming home today?" Neji asks with a smirk.

"Maybe, I hadn't really thought of that,"

"Do you need a ride to the airport?" he asks, standing up and walking over to the sink.

"No Hana is picking me up," I answer, beginning to clean up the empty plates from the table, "Don't you have a date with Tenten anyway?" a blush crosses his cheeks.

"I do," he answers, "and guess what I've shown her my eyes."

"You didn't wear your contacts; you must really like this girl."

"I do, hey I'll see you later." He gives me a quick kiss on my forehead before heading for the door, "Don't forget to take some medicine just in case."

I smile and do as I am told, taking a few tablets of medicine, before I continue cleaning up the kitchen. A horn sounds from outside just as I finish and I rush to the door and see Hana in Itachi's red car waiting to drive us to the airport. I smile and run out to the car and climb into the passenger's seat. She flashes me a big smile. She's dressed in an orange cocktail dress with white leggings and a pair of black converse on her feet. She pulls out of the driveway quickly and begins speeding towards the airport with wide eyes.

"Glad to see your feeling better Hina," she says.

"Thanks the soup really helped." I say, giving her a smile.

"Oh I don't think it was my soup that made you feel better honey."

"Everyone keeps saying that," I sigh.

"Don't worry, so you were a little love sick and alone without your man; I get that way too, except I don't actually get a cold."

"Has Itachi left on business meetings before?" I ask.

"He has, but it doesn't get easier, I think it's mostly because of the wedding that it hurts more than usual." She lets out a sigh, "Next time he leaves on a plane I'll be with him though."

"That's exciting, where are you going for your honeymoon?"

"We're going to Suna, oh it's going to be so romantic I just can't wait! Have you picked out an outfit for the wedding yet Hina?"

"Oh no I haven't," to be honest I didn't know I was invited.

"We should go shop for one together, it will be so much fun!" she cheers, "And then we can go do our spa day."

We make it to the airport and wait outside of their terminal gate. Hana has a cup of cheap coffee in her hand, although she quickly downs it and throws it away. She is so excited she can barely wait to see Itachi, I know how she feels. Finally there plane lands and we wait with baited breath for them to come back. Through the metal detectors I spot two heads of black hair, one long and one spiky. I stare as it turns out to be Itachi and Sasuke, Hana sees them to. As soon as they spot us they make their way over, but Itachi stops halfway and lets his bag drop from his shoulder. Hana immediately launches forward and plows into him with such force that I'm afraid they're going to fall over. But he keeps them steady, with his arms wrapped around Hana's waist, her arms thrown around his neck. The two kiss so passionately I have to look away, and meet Sasuke's eyes. I smile and rush into his arms, not as hard as Hana of course, and he holds me gently, rocking us back and forth. He smells like spices, that all too familiar smell that I can only associate with Sasuke. I look up at him and he looks down at me, pressing our foreheads together. He leans in and places a kiss on my lips, and I push back. God I've missed him.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," he says after we part, "I was worried."

"I feel great," I whisper, "Now that your back." He chuckles and holds me even closer, if that is even possible.

"Good," We pull apart some as Itachi and Hana walk over to us.

"Hey you guys hungry?" Hana asks, "Let's go get some lunch."

"Sure, you up for it?" Sasuke asks, looking down at me.

"Yeah, just no mushrooms."

"I'm so cool with that," Hana chuckles.

It's amazing how one person can make me feel a million times better than I have in this entire week without him. I guess it just solidifies my belief that he is the one for me. He has the power to heal me, in ways I don't even think he is aware of yet. But he'll figure it out; we have all the time in the world.


	13. Touch

Smooth, the material of the silk dress makes my skin tingle. It's so lovely out, and I feel so over dressed walking through the park trying to find the entrance to the wedding. Sasuke had to go on ahead to help get the wedding set up and Naruto and Gaara were already there. Which left me walking all the way to the wedding in a silk purple dress with black ribbons and a pair of heels so high I was afraid I was going to twist my ankle if I walked any faster. I wasn't going to be late, I needed to help Hana calm down, she had called me earlier on my walk over in a panic, I could barely understand her so I ran faster and almost ripped I wasn't going to be late, I needed to help Hana calm down, she had called me earlier on my walk over in a panic, I could barely understand her so I ran faster and almost ripped my dress on a sharp stick that was in my path as I walked away. So I slowed my pace but now I was freaking out so badly, I needed to go talk to Hana and find out what was wrong. I finally find the entrance to the wedding the color scheme a lovely shade of red and orange like a sunset. The bridesmaids are all curled around the back tent reserved for Hanna in a sunset orange gowns with red bows around there waists.

"Move!" I shout, plowing through the girls and entering the tent to see Hana curled up in her slip, her wedding dress still on the mannequin. Her face void of emotions, I walk over and place my hands against her cheek, "Hana?"

She looks at me but does not say anything. I tap her cheek a few times, trying to get her to do something, but she doesn't seem to respond.

"God I'm so sorry for doing this," I whisper, before slapping her hard across the head.

"Ow!" she screams grabbing at her head.

"What are you doing, you still need to get your hair done and the hairdresser is running out of time to do the hairstyle you wanted." I sigh, "What's got you freaking out?"

"Well you see, what happened was," tears are beginning to form in her eyes, "His father is paying me not to marry him!"

"What?" I ask in shock, "Why would he do that?"

"He doesn't think I'm a high enough class to marry Itachi, I mean you're a Hyuuga you're all kinds of rich, but me I come from a low income family." Tears are falling down her cheeks, "I'm not worthy enough to marry his son."

"Don't think that, don't you ever think that." Tears are starting to fall from my own eyes, I pull her into my arms and she cries into my shoulders, "You are ten times better than any of those rich ass holes that live in his world."

"But what if he's right, what if he tries to make a name for himself and he can't do it because his wife doesn't have a pedigree, or they make fun of him because his wife is a pastry baker in a shitty bakery in downtown Konoha? I don't want to-" I slap her again.

"He loves you," I shout, my eyes are aching, "are you really going to hurt him and yourself by walking away because of all the horrible things his father says? You're an amazing person Hana I wish I had half the confidence you have, why are you letting this tear you down?" she continues to cry, her eyes puffy and red, I hear the tent open and I turn to scream at the person when I realize its Itachi and Sasuke, I take a step back. Sasuke comes to my side and we both watch as Hana looks up to see him and automatically buries her head back into her knees. He walks calm in front of her and gets down on his knees, weaving his fingers through her hair, trying to get her to look up at him. She fights him for awhile until he whispers her name so gently it sends shivers down my spine. Sasuke holds me closer but we don't leave. She looks up at him; her eyes brown laced with green are swimming with tears.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whispers, he looks as distressed as her, "Hana, it kills me when you keep things like this to yourself."

"I was afraid you'd agree with him," she says so quietly, her tears growing in size, "I can hear it from him, but I was terrified that I'd have to hear it from you, I would never be able to handle it."

"Hana," I look away, tears still dripping from my eyes, Sasuke reaches up and brushes them from my face, I look back at the couple, "I could never be without you, I don't care what I have to give up, my lifestyle, my name, I'd give you my life, don't ever doubt that I love you." He looks her straight in the eye and she launches herself at him, crying into his chest, shaking like a leaf.

I look away and bury my face into Sasuke's neck. It's so distressing, I feel helpless, could something like this happen to me and Sasuke when I finally tell my Dad I want to be a Daycare teacher and he disowns me? Would Sasuke's father try and destroy Sasuke and I's marriage like he's trying to destroy Hana and Itachi's? I look up at Sasuke; he wipes away my tears again with his thumb, his skin slightly rough to the touch. He kisses my cheeks quietly, before wrapping me tightly in his arms and rocking us back and forth. I let my sighs fall back to Hana who is now standing with Itachi's armed wrapped around her like a blanket. She smiles slightly and looks up at him through her red rimmed eyes and places a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Its bad luck you know," she chuckles, "seeing the bride before the wedding."

"In this case I think its good luck," Sasuke says, the two look at us as if they didn't even realize we were still hear.

"I have a feeling that even if Itachi hadn't come there would still be a wedding," She turns and gives me a big smile, "God if you ever give up this girl Sasuke I will kill you."

"I don't plan on it," Sasuke insists, pulling me close to his side.

"Now that the wedding crisis is averted you boys can leave," Hana says, giving Itachi a quick peck, "I need to ask something of Hinata."

They leave, after Itachi whispers something into Hana's ear and Sasuke gives me a kiss on the cheek. She turns to me with a smile wide on her face and takes my hands in hers. Her skin is soft, cold, and slightly clammy.

"Will you be my maid of honor?" she asks.

"What?" I gasp, holding my hand over my heart.

"Yeah, my bridesmaid couldn't fly in for the wedding so I have an extra dress and you are probably the most amazing girl I have ever met. You barely even know me and yet you can say all the right things to make me feel better. It's amazing, so please Hina, could you please be my maid of honor?" I feel so touched, my heart soars and I feel a blush flare up on my cheeks.

"Of course I will," I answer, she beams at me.


	14. The Wedding

I dressed into the lovely sunset gown. It's a straight cut neckline with an empire waist, with a red ribbon tied around it. The dress flows down to cover my knees and my shoes actually match what the other bridesmaids are wearing. I help Hana change into her wedding dress, she looks so beautiful. It's got a sweetheart neckline, no sleeves. It clings to her ribcage and then flows down with ringlets of lace and a fancy swirling beading. The hairdresser pulls her long brunette hair up into a lovely bun with long strands falling down into her face and eyes, which are quickly curled. Her make-up is done modestly, and her veil small with lace trim on the ends, placed delicately atop her head. Her bouquet is made up of lovely orange roses, red lilies and a few little yellow flowers. She is shaking; I grab a hold of her hands and give her another smile.

"Thank god I have you," she gushes, pulling me into a hug.

"The music is starting, are you ready?" I ask her as Air on the G string begins to play, an untraditional wedding song, but one I wouldn't mind playing at my own wedding.

"I'm ready, I've never been more ready for something in my entire life," she pulls her veil over her face we get into position to walk down the aisle.

The doors open and the bridesmaids before me walk forward down the halls in a slow march that does not fit well with the music. I see Itachi stranding at the altar with the priest, his eyes glued to the figure behind me, Hana. Next to him is Sasuke, who has his eyes glued on me in shock, like he never expected me to be walking down the aisle with Hana, my hair pulled half up in the bun and the rest hanging down in ringlets. I give him a smile and take my place in front of the other bridesmaids. Hana steps up and stands a cross from Itachi, he lifts her veil and just gives her the biggest smile I've ever seen on his face, and its only for her. She turns and hands me her flowers and I hold them gently, she turns back to Itachi and he takes her hands in his, and they face the priest. The ceremony goes smoothly; no one stands up and objects, although I see that Fugaku looks rather pissed off at the whole situation. The couple even recited their own vows, so beautiful I am nearly brought to tears again. Then they are pronounced husband and wife, and Itachi dips her and kisses her so passionately I blush and look up at Sasuke who is smiling brightly at me. The reception is all set up in the park, a makeshift dance floor and a large tent catered by a rather nice four star restaurant. The cake that Sasuke and I helped them pick out is set up in three tiers with a lovely sunset colored theme on it. Sasuke and I dance on the floor with Naruto and Gaara, who keep gushing about how surprised they were that I was in the wedding as a Brides maid.

"So I was right in picking her has my Maid of Honor," Gaara chuckles.

"Can we trade?" Naruto asks.

"Hey I'm standing right here," Sasuke says, giving off a fake offended look.

"I know Teme," Naruto smirks, "But your girlfriend is so wonderful!" he cheers, pulling me into a hug.

"Hey everyone can I have your attention please!" Hana calls from her wedding table, a microphone in one hand and a glass of chardonnay in the other, "I know it's usually a bridesmaid or the best man who makes this speech but, I just couldn't resist a chance to hear my own voice." Everyone laughs and cheers, "Anyway I just want to let everyone know that I have the most amazing brother in law, and my brother in law has the most amazing girlfriend in the world. Without her I don't know if I would have made it through today but she just has this amazing energy. She is probably one of the nicest, people I have ever met in my life. People like you are hard to come by, you are beautiful don't ever change. And Sasuke, I swear if you ever let this girl go I will personally hurt you, she's just a catch." Everyone claps and I feel a blush cross my face as Sasuke pulls me close, "I know normal people usually toss there bouquet over their shoulders and everyone claws their hair out to get it but I want to give it to you Hinata. Come here."

I flush and walk across the dance floor, some of the girls are glaring at me in envy and others are giving me thumbs up. She puts the bouquet in my hands and then pulls me into a hug.

"You are so fucking awesome," she whispers in my ear, and I cannot help but blush, I daringly take the microphone from her and turn to the audience.

"Can everyone please clear the dance floor so the Bride and Groom can share their first dance." The audience compiles.

I put the microphone down and watch as Itachi draws Hana close to his chest and their wedding song, a surprising choice, Cemetery by Say Anything begins to play. I can see Itachi mouthing the words as he spins her around and pulls her close. Sasuke comes up to me and offers his hand and I take it. More couples join us and we spin in a smooth circling around them all.

"If they ask what got me through, if they ask me it was you," Sasuke sings in my ear, pulling me close.

"I feel so special," I whisper to him, leaning my head against his shoulder.

"You are, you have no idea what an incredible woman you are Hinata." He whispers, kissing my forehead.

"I'm sure you could show me," I slip, then blush as he grins and spins us away from the dance floor.

"We'll be back before they cut the cake," he smirks, pulling us behind a group of tents.

I smirk as we begin to make out heavily, his hands roaming from my back to my hips. I find my hands tangled in his hair, tugging every now and again when his hands get close to my butt. He smirks and bites at my lip, god I love it when he bites my lip, but unfortunately I don't want to be bleeding when he go back to the party so I opt to shoving my tongue into his mouth, which he thoroughly enjoys. After a while I pull away, gasping, knowing that if we don't stop now things could get a lot farther and to be honest I would not be able to stop at that point. He knows this to and we stand against the wall, his hands clutching my back and butt, my hands still in his hair. We untangle our limbs, I smooth out his hair, he pats down my dress and we head back. The cake is in the process of being cut and Itachi is licking frosting from Hana's blushing face. We enjoy the cake, and dance some more across the floor along with Hana and Itachi until finally it's time for them to leave and catch their private flight to Suna. They give Sasuke and I extra hugs and love before they leave. I smile as everyone begins to leave the wedding except for Sasuke and I. We head over to our little Gazebo across the little pond. The clean-up crew is blasting music across the lake and we dance as the moon begins to rise.

"I'm so happy everything worked out between them, but it scares me too." I say, leaning against the railings.

"Why does it scare you?" he asks, leaning over me.

"Because I know Dad is going to Disown me when he finds out I don't want to run the family business, and I'm afraid your Dad will try to pull what he did with Hana on me."

"He didn't only pull it on Hana," he whispers, "He tried to threaten Itachi too, told him he'd disown him and take away everything, but he said he didn't care, as long as he had Hana he didn't need any of it. And that's the same way I feel about you." He says, our foreheads touch and I let out a sigh of content.

"I love you," I whisper.

"I love you too," he chuckles, lightly brushing his lips against mine.

We stand there for a while just spinning in circles, sharing little kisses, and talking about our future together. It was a nice evening, one of my favorite memories.


	15. Sasuke and Hinata

I lay motionless atop the satin sheets of my bed. My toes are cold, my fingers folded neatly over my stomach, my hair spread out over the pillow. I want to escape from here, this room, this body, this life. I am upset because of my father. My phone is off to the side, the volume on high, I'm waiting for a call. I like to think, if I stay still long enough, that if I refuse to move for minutes, hours, days, then maybe Father will let up. My phone chimes, but it is not the ringtone I am waiting for.

Its Gaara again, trying to talk to me. He knows how to calm me down, make me feel better, but he is not who I need. He knows this, and I know he will probably not call again. My nose itches, but I refuse to move. My toes are freezing, but I do not pull my covers on. I wish I could sleep but my mind is too jumbled, too filled with painful thoughts. I wish I was Sleeping Beauty. I wish I could simply prick my finger on a spinning wheel and fall into an eternal sleep until my one true love comes to kiss me awake. But really I am not much like Sleeping Beauty at all, more like Insomniac Beauty. I am more in this case like Juliet. Father is keeping me away from my Romeo over something that is not his fault. He is angry because I do not want to own the family company. I don't want to become the CEO of Byakugan Enterprise, and he thinks its Sasuke's fault.

My phone rings again, its Naruto's ring tone this time, and I have a feeling this will not be the last time he calls. I keep my body still, I want to sleep, I need to. All I want is to sleep and pretend this day never happened. All I want is Sasuke to call and tell me everything is going to be alright, that nothing will tear us apart, like he promised me so many months ago. But now I am not so sure.

A knock resonates through my room just as my cell phone begins to ring again, its Naruto. Neji is standing in the doorway, looking at me with a mixture of sadness and concern. I ignore him, as he closes the door and crosses the room to sit on the edge of my bed. The phone rings twice more while Neji sits in the room. Naruto is very persistent I will give him that. Neji is looking at me, but I keep my gaze trained on my ceiling.

"Hina you can't stay in here forever." Neji says, "Come down and have something to eat, your father left."

No, I cannot move. I refuse to move, to eat, to do anything until I talk to Sasuke. Neji sighs heavily.

"What are you even doing?" he groans, "your just laying here, you're not doing anything to help your case."

It's not about defending my case, I just need to talk to Sasuke, he will call. He is the voice of reason I need to hear, he will figure out how to get us out of this situation. He will be able to figure out how he and I can be together.

"Hinata stop giving me the silent treatment you're acting like a child!" the phone begins to ring again, "And pick up your god damn phone, your ringtone is irritating."

With that finally shout Neji stands and stomps from my room, slamming my door behind him. The Hamster Dance, Naruto's ringtone keeps playing. The boy doesn't get the hint; Gaara must not be with him. I take a deep breath and close my eyes, hoping for just a few minutes I can find solace. I pretend that Sasuke is here with me, and that he is watching me from the safety of my computer desk with a small smile on his face as he types to all my friends back in Amegakure. He'll tell them about our future plans, when we will be on vacation. He'll plan trips so that we can see them, because he knows how important they are to me. With the thought of his small smile in my mind, I find sleep.

Sasuke's POV

I growl, I've called nine times on Naruto's bright orange phone, and still no answer. I toss the device onto his love seat and begin to pace back and forth in front of his couch. Naruto is watching me while munching quietly at a Cup of Ramen. Gaara is beside him, looking through the TV schedule to see if Will and Grace is on. Today did not go according to plan, not even in the least. I had it all planned out. It was Hinata and I's one year anniversary, and we were only a month away from Graduation. I had planned on asking her father permission to marry her, I wouldn't ask her yet, but I would want his permission for the future. The future, being after telling her that I had gotten into a college close to hers, in Suna. But no, instead her Father had looked at me angrily and in his stern voice had said.

"I do not want my Daughter to be associated with Uchiha industry filth. Our companies have split in our alliance and so therefore I would like you to stop seeing my daughter."

Things had gotten bad from there.

In my angry rant of why that whole reason was completely stupid I had let it slip that Hinata did not want to run the company. I was immediately kicked out of his office. He accused me of being a demon, a monster manipulator who was trying to turn his poor daughter away from a strong tradition. Hinata had come down just to hear her father ban her from seeing me ever again. I tried to talk to her but her father had security remove me from the premises. In my leaving the house I had lost my cell phone, which left me using Naruto's. She did not answer. She was probably waiting for me to call her on my own phone, or worse her Father had taken her phone.

"You know when your freaking out your hair gets all frazzled and sticks up more." Naruto says through a mouthful of Ramen.

"Stop pacing, you keep blocking the TV." Gaara drones, he found a channel playing Will and Grace.

"I don't know what to do." I groan, sitting down on the loveseat, "Her Father refuses to let me see her and on top of that I cannot get a hold of her and explain anything. She is probably freaking out, or thinks I'll leave her." Oh god I could never leave her, please don't think that Hinata.

"She wouldn't think that, now you're just being absurd." Gaara says.

"I'm out of Ramen," Naruto whines, standing up from the couch and heading towards the kitchen.

"If you're going for more food eat something healthy," Gaara calls.

"What should I do?" I ask, letting my head fall into my hands, my head hurts.

"For being a straight A student and an Uchiha you really are stupid!" Naruto shouts', jumping in from the kitchen with an orange in his hand, Gaara was trying to get him to eat more fruits.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Well obviously it's time for-" Naruto waits a beat, "Operation save the fair Damsel Hinata from her Demon Capulet father! I propose we go in the dead of night to her window. You will throw rocks at her window then you two will share a heartfelt dialogue proclaiming your love for her is stronger than your desire to be a part of your Montague family! Then-"

"Has he been trying to read Romeo and Juliet again?" I ask, looking over at Gaara.

"Yes but that is beside the point." Gaara sighs, commercial, "he has an idea there."

"He does?"

"I do?"

"We are on vacation this month correct?" Gaara asks.

"Yeah we are. We should go to the beach!" Naruto shouts.

"An idea, now Sasuke on this vacation where do you think would be a good place for you to go if you wanted to get away from your controlling father?"

"I'd go stay with Itachi," I answer.

"Now if you were Hinata where would you go?" Gaara questions, the show comes back on and I am drawing a blank.

Who would I call if I were Hinata? I should know this why am I thinking so hard, it should be super easy. I stand up and begin to pace again, crap. I hear an angry sigh come from Gaara. He pulls out his cell phone and opens it then hands it to Naruto. Naruto smirks and nods and looks through the phone and clicks on a number. He puts it to his ear and smirks at me.

"Hey Dei its Naruto," the blonde smiles and turns away from me, "Yeah it's been a while I know. Hey what are you and the others doing this week? Nothing? You up for a surprise visit? Yeah hold on I'm giving the phone to Sasuke."

He walks over and hands the phone to me. I put it to my ear and he gives me a thumbs up as he takes his seat at Gaara's side.

"Hey Deidara," I say.

"Sasuke gosh you need to send us emails more often, un." Deidara cheers.

"I know I'll try and send more, but I kind of have an issue that involves Hinata; do you think I could talk to Konan or Pein?" I ask, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Of course, just give me a few minutes, un." The phone goes quiet.

"So did I do good?" Naruto asks, leaning onto Gaara, "Kiss?"

Gaara places his finger on Naruto's pouted lips, "Wait." He is enthralled with Will and Grace.

Naruto looks thoroughly displeased with this. A commercial flashes onto the screen and Gaara immediately turns and pounces onto his boyfriend. They begin to make out and I look away, normal I would make a joke or tell them to get a room, but not right now. The phone clicks back on and I hear the voice of Konan come through the line.

"Sasuke?" she questions, sounding worried, "Is everything ok?"

"Hey Konan, no we have a little problem."

"Oh no, what happened?" she asks.

"Well I got into a bit of an… argument with Hinata's Dad and then I let it spill that she doesn't want to inherit the company and now he has forbidden her from seeing me."

"Ah, you really fucked up huh?" she sighs.

"Yup I fucked up I have come to terms with that. Anyway I was wondering if maybe we could come down for a week, maybe a little distance would help Hinata. Then after a few days we could try to explain to him the situation again." I say.

"Sure you know our door is always open for you two." She says, "Just tell us when to be at the train station to pick you two up."

"I'll let you know. Thanks again Konan."

"No problem, don't let anything happen to our Hinata."

"I won't, bye Konan."

"Bye Sasuke."

I shut the phone and turn to see that Gaara is focus on the TV again and Naruto is sitting on the floor looking dazed, his hair ruffled from the heavy make out session. He looks up at me and gives me a small smile and a thumbs up.

"Well now we have a place to go, now we need to figure out how to get Hinata out of her house." I sigh.

"Leave that to me," Gaara says, "So are you going to have enough money to get there? If your parents find out your still involved with Hinata they might get angry as well."

"It is just like Romeo and Juliet; we better not let any creepy priests give Hinata any drugs." Naruto cheers.

"I know what I can do," I say, "But you have a plan to get Hinata?"

"Yes, just leave it to me." Gaara nods.

"Hey Naruto I'm going to use your phone again." I say, reaching for the orange device.

"Alright." He says.

I scroll through his contacts and find the number I'm looking for. I stand and hit the call button. It rings once, twice, then on the third ring the call picks up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Itachi its Sasuke, I need some help."

Hinata's POV

I feel empty. It's been a whole twenty four hours since Sasuke was escorted out of my house by my Father's Security team. I feel so empty, so alone. Is Sasuke not going to call? I haven't left my bed, although Neji came in on two more occasions to try and get me out. I don't care, not if Sasuke isn't there to help me. I rub at my eyes and turn on my side, bringing my knees up to my chest. Naruto stopped calling me as well, I feel so lost. Father is home, in his office Hanabi says. She has been sitting against my bed reading a book for the past few hours now. She looks up at me every now and again but other than that she just sits quietly. She understands I am going through a tough time and that I need time. She is the only one who understands in my immediate family.

A knock comes from my bedroom and Neji walks in. He looks at Hanabi and gestures for her to leave. She stands, pats my leg, then turns and leaves my room. Neji stares at me, as if expecting me to speak to him, doubtful. Finally he sighs and begins to speak.

"Your date is here." He says, "I didn't even know you were going out with Gaara."

I sit up and stare at him blankly, Gaara is here? And he is saying we're going on a date? Gaara walks in behind Neji, dressed in a pair of Khaki's and a tight black shirt, he looks nice. He winks at me then gestures for Neji to leave. He does quickly.

"Gaara?" I ask, my voice sounds gravely.

"Come on Juliet; pack up enough stuff for a weeklong vacation. Your Romeo is waiting." Gaara says.

He begins to go through my closet, pulling out different outfits and putting them in a duffel bag. All of these outfits consist of jeans and boots, a few skirts thrown in carelessly, then one of my favorite light purple dresses.

"Please pack your own panties at least; I am not interested in digging through those." Gaara sighs, looking over his shoulder at me.

I slide from my bed, my legs wobble a bit but I steady myself quickly. I walk over to my bureau and pull out my under garments, enough for a week. I place them in the duffel bag and watch as Gaara zips it up. He crosses to my window and slides it open, bag in hand. He looks down then a few seconds later drops it out the window. I look at him questioningly as he shuts the window.

"You should chance your outfit, and run a brush through your hair." Gaara drones, "I suggest the black skinny jeans with your knit purple shirt."

"Gaara, what is going on?"

"It's a surprise," He chuckles, "Consider me your Nurse Juliet, and I guess if you are trusting enough you could refer to Naruto as our Benvolio, now change. I'll be waiting outside.e woH" he gives me a small smile before shutting the door to my bedroom.

Although I am nervous about this whole situation, I trust Gaara with my life. I change into the outfit he has suggested. Gaara knows fashion; he is my favorite person to go shopping with. But why does he keep referring to me as Juliet? Maybe Naruto tried reading Romeo and Juliet again and is trying to act it out our something. I walk to my door and open it; Gaara is leaning against the wall. He smirks and offers his arm to me and I take it. We walk down the stairs slowly; Hanabi is sitting in the parlor and gives us a questioning look before turning back to her book. Neji comes in from the hallway and watches too as we head for the door.

"So where are you taking Hinata?" Neji asks.

"Oh I cannot say, I have to keep it a surprise," Gaara answers nonchalantly, sending Neji a cool glance, "Good day."

We leave the house; Gaara's red mustang is running in the driveway. I think I see a patch of blonde hair in the backseat, is Naruto with him? Where are we going? I climb into the front seat, Gaara gets behind the wheel and we pull out. Naruto pops up from the backseat and puts his head on my shoulders.

"Hey Juliet, guess which character I am, I am Benvolio!" Naruto cheers, "I'm the trustworthy best friend of Romeo, and Gaara is the nurse, a hot hot nurse."

"Naruto-" Gaara growls.

"I know, theme night is on Wednesdays."

"Where are we going?" I ask, ignoring my friends banter.

"It's a secret!" Naruto cheers, "I got your stuff back here, what did you pack in here anyway a whole cow?"

"Gaara packed actually." I answer.

"I want her to look cute," Gaara shrugs, stopping at a red light.

The two continue to talk and I look out the window. Where are my two crazy friends taking me? Are they taking me to see Sasuke? I hope so; with all my heart I hope so. If Gaara is my nurse he will want my unending happiness. And if Naruto is Benvolio then he will want Sasuke's. The car pulls into a parking lot by the train station. Gaara shuts off the car; Naruto hops out and opens my door for me. I climb out and take try to take my bag from Naruto's arm, he brushes my hands way. Gaara comes up behind me and guides me by the shoulder into the train station. After leaving me with Naruto to go to the ticket booth he comes back and guides us towards whatever terminal we are leaving from. We step onto the train terminal and I freeze when I see a black haired figure standing in front of the train, a duffel bag by his feet. He turns when he notices us coming and meets my gaze, giving me a reassuring smile. I feel tears begin to form in my eyes. I run forward, throwing myself into his arms. He catches me with ease and holds me close. I tighten my arms around his neck and his fingers weave into my hair.

"I never called," I whisper, burying my face into his neck, "why didn't you call?"

"I lost my phone, I tried calling on Naruto's phone nine times but you didn't pick up, I'm sorry." He whispers back, I pull myself out of his arms.

"I was so worried that-" he places his thumb over my lips.

"Hey don't ever think I would leave you alright." I nod and he kisses me quickly.

"Aww we got Romeo and Juliet together!" Naruto cheers, placing my bag down next to Sasuke's "And no help from some creepy priest, this is working wonderfully."

"Keep in touch while you two are gone," Gaara says, pulling me into a quick hug, "have fun while you're gone."

"I still don't know where I'm going." I answer just as Naruto throws himself into my arms.

"Just go with the flow Cutie!" Naruto cheers, "we'll come visit you two later this week!"

The two quickly leave, and Sasuke grabs out stuff and brings us to an empty compartment on the train. I curl up against his side as the train begins to move us towards our destination. From the amount of rain that begins to pour I am assuming he is taking me to visit Amegakure and all of my friends. He knows exactly how to make me feel better.

"You planned out this whole escape didn't you?" I ask.

"No, Gaara planned the kidnapping, I just got the tickets."

"I hope we don't end up like Romeo and Juliet," I mumble.

"Why?"

"I don't want to us to die. I want us to grow old and have children, and be happy. I don't want some creepy guy to give me pills and for you to think I'm dead or for me to think your dead or any of that. I want us to make our own fairy tale, our own happy ending." He chuckles lightly in my ear.

"And what will our story be called love?" I press a gentle kiss against his cheek and smile lightly.

"Sasuke and Hinata, the story of a high school couple who falls in love, moves to Suna, and live out the rest of their lives surrounded by loving friends and family who support them in all that they do."

"I'm going to spend the rest of my life making sure that becomes a reality," he whispers, he kisses me on the lips and I know he means this with all his heart.

"I know, I'm not worried, not at all."


	16. Run Baby Run

I ran as fast as I could, my heart thundering against my rib cage. My breathe comes out in short puffs of smoke, the rain falling harder. I can barely see but I don't need to see to know where I'm going. I round the corner, my destination coming into view. I cry out, just as a see the large white moving truck pull out from the driveway, leaving the house and me behind.

"Wait!" I cry, trying to speed up, "please wait!"

The truck keeps moving. I try to reach it but my feet slip. I fall into a puddle, muddy street water entering my mouth and soaking me to the bone. I spit and sputter, trying to get the taste out of my mouth but it's too late. The truck is gone, and with it the love of my life.

"Sasuke!" I cry, wrapping my arms around myself, "Sasuke!"

My hair falls into my face; I do not bother moving the tendrils of purple. I don't know how long I sit in the puddle in front of the abandoned Uchiha house, but it feels like an eternity. They had left. His father had threatened me, threatened our relationship. And now he had taken Sasuke. I can't feel my hands, my feet, my body. Everything is cold and numb without Sasuke. Lights appear around the corner. A car pulls up beside me but I take no notice to it.

"Hinata?" a female voice calls to me.

A hand falls onto my shoulder, a set of gentle fingers lift my chin. I look up into the brown eyes of Hana, Itachi's wife. I look past her to see him crouching behind her, his black gasses fogged up from the rain. He has a frown on his face.

"Hinata what are you doing out here?" Hana asks, looking concerned.

I don't reply, I don't know what to say. I let my head fall back down to gaze at the puddle I'm in. I can see my reflection; I look pale like a ghost. I feel a hand placed on my forehead, I cannot tell whether it's cold or warm.

"Honey she's burning up, I think we should take her to a hospital." Hana whispers.

I feel a pair of arms wrap around my body and lift me up. I look up and see Itachi looking down at me with unease. The world spins behind him. My vision blurs and I fall into a thick blackness. The first thing that comes back is sound. I hear a beeping in the background, steady and slow. I struggle to open my eyes; it's like walking in the dark and not knowing where the light switch is. Finally I open my eyes and am blinded by bright hospital lights. I look around the small white room and see Itachi sitting to the left of me in a hospital chair. He's rubbing his eyes, glasses in the front pocket of his black colored polo. His shirt is not tucked in and he is wearing a pair of jeans. He looks up from his palm and catches me gaze, his black eyes show relief. But all I can think ofis how Sasuke has those same eyes, and I feel numb again.

"Hinata you're awake." He says with a small smile, he moves from his chair to sit on the edge of my bed, "What were you doing out there Hinata, it was three in the morning, how long were you out there?"

"I started running at seven, and I didn't make it." I feel the tears coming again, "I didn't make it in time and now he's gone."

"Hinata, what happened?" Itachi asks, wiping the tears out of my eyes.

"We came back from Amegakure, and Dad was mad at me and disowned me. So I was moving in with Gaara. Fugaku got word that I had been disowned and he decided to move Sasuke away from me so I wouldn't corrupt him. And now he's gone." I feel dizzy and fall back into the bed.

"You got Pneumonia from sitting out in the rain all night, you rest. We'll figure something out alright?" Itachi asks.

"I didn't run fast enough," I mumble, my vision becomes spotty again, I'm going to faint.

I close my eyes and try to calm myself down. I hear the door to my hospital room open, the smell of coffee fills the air. I try to open my eyes to see who it is but I can't.

"How is she?" Hana asks.

"She's upset, my Father is to blame." Itachi sighs.

"It doesn't surprise me; he nearly destroyed our wedding, now he is trying to destroy Sasuke and Hinata's relationship. It's terrible." Silence follows, then I hear clicking, "Who are you calling?"

"….Hello Naruto…. I'm sorry I know its early but I need a favor." Itachi sighs, "Could you come here I'm at Konoha General Hospital room 32 on the third floor. No its Hinata."

That is the last thing I hear before I fall back to sleep.

Sasuke's POV

We're staying in a hotel next to Konoha Airport. Its five stars, nothing less for the Uchiha family. I don't know why I'm here. I don't know why I'm doing this. Hinata must be so upset right now, upset with me. I don't know what to do. I have guards at my door to keep me from running away. Father pulled out all the stocks to make sure I stay put. My cell phone is gone, my laptop gone, it's like I'm being kidnapped. I flop down onto the bed and stare up at the ceiling, if we weren't on the twenty second floor I would think about jumping out the window. I turn and look at the phone in my room, it was being monitored. I couldn't call Hinata even if I tried. Soon it will be morning and then we will be flying to Kirigakure. Father will enroll me in an all boy's prep school and then make me go to an expensive college. He will make sure I never see Hinata again. It makes me want to cry, only the thought of never seeing Hinata again could bring me to tears. A life without Hinata in it is not one worth living. I need to get out of here but how?

"Hey who are you?" a hear a voice outside shout.

"I'm Benvolio, Tebayo!" I hear Naruto shout.

"Naruto?" I gasp sitting up out of bed.

I hear a groan then the sound of foot fall as if someone is giving chase. I go to my door and open it to see Itachi leaning against the wall across from my door. I look both ways down the hall, the guards are gone.

"Benvolio?" Itachi asks, raising his eyebrow.

"Naruto tried reading Romeo and Juliet again. What are you doing here?" I ask.

"What do you think, now hurry up and pack, Naruto's distraction will only go so far."

I didn't have to pack at all; my stuff was in the suit case at the foot of my bed. I grab it and quickly follow Itachi who leads us into the stairwell. We stop at the fifth floor which is where the hotel's restaurant is located. After passing through the almost empty dining room we enter the kitchen. A large man in a white chef's jacket sits on the counter smoking a cigarette. He has light blue skin, dark blue hair and a large toothy grin.

"I can't thank you enough for this Kisame," Itachi says, shaking the strange looking man's hand.

"Not at all, what are friends for. We need to get together and have dinner sometime, bring your cute wife too." Kisame chuckles, thumping Itachi on the back.

"Of course, I'll tell Hana you said hi."

The kitchen door swings open and in walks Naruto dressed in a bright orange sweatshirt and panda pajama bottoms. He's out of breath but has a grin on his face as he runs over and punches me in the arm.

"Jeez teme you'd think you were a celebrity or something with the way they had you guarded." Naruto chuckles, "Now let's hurry back to the fair maiden!"

"Take the service elevator down, good luck." Kisame says.

"I owe you one." Itachi calls over his shoulder as they enter the elevator; Kisame simply waves as the doors shut.

"They're going to come after me." I sigh, "what are we going to do?"

"You are going to go to the Hospital." Itachi answers, "I have a plan."

"Why are we going to the Hospital?" I gasp, "what happened to Hinata?"

"She chased after the moving truck and fell, she's in the hospital with pneumonia, Gaara and Hana are with her now." Naruto says, "she was out there for hours."

"Damn it." I growl.

Itachi leans over and places a hand on my shoulder. I look up at him, he smiles. Itachi had the same problem with our parents that I am having now. They did not approve of Hana when they first got engaged. Father even went so far as to threaten both of them and in the end Itachi chose Hana. He was disowned for his insolence my parents said. I'm there only son left, and now they want to make sure I follow the correct path.

"I have a plan, you're going to be eighteen soon, and until then I'll work on how to get you emancipated and under my care." Itachi states calmly, "so relax."

The elevator doors glide open and Itachi leads the way to the hotel exit. Don't worry Hinata, I'm coming.

Hinata's POV

I come too once again to the sound of Will and Grace, which can only mean one thing.

"Morning Cutie." Gaara says, looking at me.

He's dressed in a pair of orange pajama pants, which must be Naruto's and a black v-neck. He stands from his chair and comes to sit down next to me on the bed. He takes my hands in his and gives me one of his rare smiles.

"Gaara I couldn't do it." I whisper, feeling tears well up in my eyes, "I couldn't stop Sasuke, he's gone."

"Come here," he says, pulling me into his arms, "it's going to be alright just breathe."

"But he's gone Gaara, I don't know what to do without Sasuke."

"Hey girly calm down," I turn and see Hana sitting on the other side of my bed, "it's going to be alright I promise. He loves you, nothing not even his parents are going to change that."

"Now why don't you lie back, relax, and watch Will and Grace with me?" Gaara asks.

"Gaara I don't think Will and Grace is going to make me feel better."

He gives me a slight frown. I lean back into my pillow and gaze over at Hana. She is curled up in a dark blue shirt and a pair of Capri pants. She has a cell phone in her hand, as if she is waiting for an important call. Her phone buzzes and after a few seconds she lets out a sigh of relief. She turns to me and takes my hand into hers.

"Sasuke will be here soon I promise." Hana cheers, "so please smile Hinata-chan, you should never have to have a frown on your face."

I try to say something but the door to my hospital room opens. In steps Sasuke, his black hair flat from the rain. His black shirt is soaked through as well as his jeans. He rushes to the side of my bed and takes me into his arms. I cannot help but hold him as tight as possible, my nose buried into his shoulder. He smells like rain, spice, he smells like home. His hands run through my hair and I hear him whisper in my ear.

"It's ok Hinata I'm here now, no one is going to take me away from you again I promise." He whispers, pulling away so he can place his forehead against mine, "don't worry love."

"Sasuke, I thought I'd lost you." I whimper, "I was so scared."

"I'm here now," He whispers, "god I feel so bad you got sick because of me."

"No don't blame yourself; you're here now that's all that matters."

"It's all thanks to Itachi and Naruto."

"Oh come on teme of course I would save you from your evil parents. I am your super awesome best friend." Naruto gushes, sitting down in Gaara's lap.

"Thanks Dobe, I owe you one." Sasuke states, "And thanks Nii-san, I cannot thank you enough for what you're going to do."

"Its fine, don't worry so much, you're my brother." Itachi smiles, "now I think its time we leave Hinata alone to rest."

"I'll bring some super special soup over tomorrow for you Hina-chan," Hana cheers, giving me a hug.

"Bye teme," Naruto says, hugging the both of us, "next time you get kidnapped can you try and make it a decent hour."

"Feel better Cutie," Gaara whispers, "we'll come visit tomorrow."

"Bye guys," I say, waving goodbye.

I feel suddenly tired, it's still very early in the morning, and my fever is still rather high. Sasuke fluffs my pillow for me and makes me lean back down. I grab onto his hand and refuse to let go. He smiles and places a kiss on my lips. Its soft and gentle. He climbs up onto the bed with me and brings me close to his chest. I sigh and snuggle closer, feeling so much better with Sasuke beside me. My eyes start to droop and I feel sleep coming. Sasuke leans his head on top of mine.

"I love you Hinata, sleep well." He mumbles into my hair.

"I love you too, Sasuke."


End file.
